Mayonaka no yorokobi
by Azusa KAWAII
Summary: La historia de un trió de amigas y su nueva vida en Japón con inesperados amigos o romances. Espero pasen y lean y que se diviertan se que no sera el mejor pero espero les guste y es mi primer fic a si que no sean malos y si quieren algunas cosas o personajes nuevos comuniquenlo
1. Chapter 1

Primera Temporada: Midnight pleasure.

Hola mi nombre es Michelle Sánchez y tengo 16 años, soy originalmente de Costa Rica ya que me voy a trasladar a Japón. Mi mamá como sabía que me iba a sentir sola me dejo traer a mis dos mejores amigas Abigail y Gabriela las cuales las conozco desde mis 9 años. Abigail es una morena como yo, con el cabello color marrón y lo tiene largo, los ojos son del mismo color que el cabello y ella tiene 15 años. Gabriela es blanca con el cabello color lila y lo tiene largo, los ojos son del mismo color que el cabello. Y yo soy blanca con el pelo de rosa pero al mismo estilo de Subaru y puses mis ojos son del mismo color de los de él. Bueno el caso es que nos fuimos a Japón que fueron aproximadamente 4 de ver anime en el avión. Al llegar al hotel donde nos íbamos a hospedar, desempacamos y mis amigas y yo nos cambiamos para ir al cosplay, yo iba de Miku Hatsune, Abi de Sakura Card Captor y Gaby de Yui. Al llegar a mi primer cosplay me quede boquiabierta y luego me fui a observar los disfraces, que casi me le tiro a dos muchachos que iban vestidos de Foxi y Bonnie (soy muy fan de FNAF) PERO al verlos a ellos nos quedamos boquiabiertas y llego uno que era precisamente Kou a hablarnos.

Kou: M-Neko-chanes ¿porque nos miran así?

Michelle: *Sale de shock* Em….eh….es que nosotras somos nuevas aquí además que somos de Costa Rica.

Kou: Con que era eso así que respóndanme está pregunta ¿Cunado es la batalla de Santa Rosa?

Michelle: 20 de Marzo.

Kou: *Con un cuaderno en las manos* Gracias es que no me recordaba y además que en la escuela nos van a hacer un examen con fechas importantes para ustedes. (Lol)

Michelle: Si claro me gusta ayudar.

Ayato: Chichinashi vámonos *Agarra a Gabriela del brazo*

Michelle: Se equivoca es mi amiga Gabriela.

Gaby: *Despierta del shock*(hasta que al fin) Si se equivoca *se quita el disfraz*(tiene algo por dentro por si acoso tenían dudas pervertidos)

Ayato: ¿Porque te disfrazas de ella?

Gaby: Es un cosplay.

Ayato: Ya lo sé pero es que tienes unos buenos pechos.

G, M, Abi (que salió de shock): Tenía que ser hermano de Raito.

Raito: Oigan.

Reiji: Tienen razón.

Michelle: Bueno si nos disculpan nos vamos.

Ruki: Esperen (Ruki *-,*) pueden acompañarnos a la cena (esto no es bueno).

Michelle: NO he digo no, no podemos tenemos a mi familia preocupados así que adiós.

Y se van cachiflines al hotel.

Chicas: Regresamos.

Mamá: Siéntese a comer.

Chicas: Ok.

Después de comer se fueron a dormir mejor dicho a ver anime (otakus everywhere). Después se pusieron a hablar.

Michelle: Al fin conocí a mis bombones.

A y G: ! Tus bombones ¡

Michelle: ¿Quién vio la serie primero?

A y G: TU.

Michelle: De por sí de seguro hay más animes afuera.

A y G: Si

Después de terminar su plática se durmieron, esta vez sí, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las vigilaba y minutos después se las llevaron.


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí está mi siguiente cap.

Al despertar.

Michelle: ¿Dónde estamos?

Azusa: Aquí.

Gaby: ¿Aquí Dónde?

Azusa: La mansión…..y además…..perdón si las asustamos.

Michelle: No vieras que estar en tu casa y después en un lugar desconocido no me asusta.

Raito: Enserio me alegro.

Michelle: Más idiota no podía ser pregunto yo.

Kanato: Cállate mujer baka.

Raito: Kanato-kun no te pongas así son visitas.

Michelle: Mira vampiro lo de idiota se me quita en un 1 día pero lo del retraso pero ni un día pendejo.

En eso aparecen Kou y Yuma y dicen:

Turn Down For Wat

Todos se empiezan a reír y Kanato sale del cuarto llorando cual gay.

Gaby: Ya déjalo pobrecito.

Michelle: Ok pero después no andes diciendo que soy aburrida.

Gaby: Ok.

Michelle se fue dejando a Gabriela y Abigail solas con los 4 vampiros y ellas ni se dan cuenta (vez hasta tus amigos te olvidan).

Mientras con Abi y Gaby.

Yuma: Suelta a la cerda Raito.

Raito: NO.

Abi: Si suéltame y no me digas cerda.

Yuma: Yo te digo como se me da la gana.

Abi: Con que así vamos entonces…. YUMAXILA.

Kou: JAJAJAJA buena esa.

Yuma: No es mi culpa ser así de grande o fue porque mis papás me hicieron muy bien.

Gaby: Raito suéltala o me encargare de castrarte y luego violarte.

Raito suela a Abigail con ojos de palto ya que eso no lo esperaba.

Abi: Busquemos a Michelle.

Gaby: Ah? Para que lo hacemos luego no vez que estamos en el paraíso.

Abi: Ummm…..Ok no más 5 minutos.

Gaby: Esa es mi Abigail.

Mientras tanto con Michelle.

Michelle: ¿Dónde estoy?

Subaru: En el jardín de rosas y ¿Quién eres?

Michelle: Michelle Sánchez.

Subaru: Y ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Michelle: Pos…pos…pos no sé.

Subaru: Mejor vete de aquí es muy peligroso.

Michelle: Si pero….

Michelle fue interrumpida por un golpe en su espalda, ya que el mastodonte de Yuma apareció de tras de ella empujándola y haciéndola caer encima de Subaru y al final besando a Subaru en la boca (ya quisieras no).

Yuma: Ven conmigo.

Michelle: *Con la mente en las nubes*

Yuma: Tierra llamando a la cerda.

Michelle: *Aún en las nubes*

Yuma: Me rindo.

La iba a agarrar para subirla en la espalda pero entonces Michelle le dio un K.O a las joyas de Yuma.

FATALITY

Michelle WINS.

Michelle: Estoy muerta.

Subaru: Si ándale corre antes de que este se levante.

Michelle no pensó ni dos veces y se echó a correr y Yuma….pos a Yuma le duelen sus joyas.

Yuma: Maldita humana me las pagará.

Subaru: No entiendo porque te duele si somos vampiros.

Yuma: Así entonces te doy yo para ver que sientes.

Subaru: No gracias.

Después de eso Yuma se levantó por supuesto agarrando sus joyas por que le dolían mucho. Y la noche seguía su transcurso pero como saben Yuma encontró a Michelle, la cual se echó a correr.

Al entrar al comedor Michelle vio a sus dos amigas comiendo y hablando con Kanato y Raito.

Michelle: Y se enojan de que yo las deje solas por un libro.

Gaby: Es la ley de la vida.

Michelle: No me vengas con esas huevadas.

Yuma: Ya te encontré maldita humana.

Michelle: Valí mierda.

Ruki: Siéntate.

Yuma: Pero ella le dio K.O a mis joyas.

Ruki: Nada de peros.

Yuma: P-P-P-Pero.

Ruki: Si no quieres que te envié al culo del mundo cállate.

Yuma: Hablando de malditos-susurra-

Ruki: ¿Que dices? *con la cara del demonio*

Yuma: N-N-Nada.

Kou: Parece que Yuma no están fuerte después de todo.

Yuma: Cállate rubio oxigenado.

Ruki: Bueno ¿te vas a quedar viéndonos o qué?-pregunta a Michelle-

Michelle: Lo siento es que me he que dado a si porque casi muero a manos de un Titán sin Cerebro.

Yuma: Hija de…. Tu mamá

Reiji: Siento el mal comportamiento de nosotros yo soy Reiji Sakamaki él segundo hijo, el que se está ahogando con la comida-ya que tenía la cara dentro del tazón-es Shu Sakamaki el primer hijo, el otro con cara de pervertido es Raito Sakamaki el tercer hijo, el otro que parece que tiene retraso es Kanato Sakamaki cuarto hijo, el que tiene cabello color de la menstruación es Ayato Sakamaki el quinto hijo y el otro con cara de amargado es Subaru Sakamaki.

Ruki: Y yo soy Ruki Mukami primer hijo adoptivo, el rubio oxigenado es Kou Mukami el segundo hijo adoptivo, el Titán sin Cerebro o así lo llamaste es Yuma Mukami el tercer hijo adoptivo y el que se está cortando con el cuchillo es Azusa Mukami el cuarto hijo adoptivo.

Michelle: Yo soy Michelle Sánchez, la que está por comerse a Kanato es Gabriela Salas Zamora y la que está con cara que se me metió un sedante es Abigail Ortiz Torres.

Después de comer.

Michelle: Ahora en que estábamos Yuma.

Yuma: A sí *la agarra de la cintura*

Michelle: Gomenn no vuelvo a hacer, aunque una que otra vez sí pero lo prometo.

Yuma: Nada.

En eso llega Kou con un sartén y lo golpea en la cabeza y

K.O

Afeminado oxigenado WINS.

Kou: Eso es por lo de rubio oxigenado.

Michelle: No le tenías que dar tan duro ahora con quien me divierto.

Kanato y Azusa: Y luego dicen que somos raros-con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime-

Raito: Me tienes a mí para divertirte.

Michelle: Prefiero al Titán sin Cerebro y al Masoquista antes que a ti.

Raito: Mala.

Michelle: Me da igual pero ustedes que son sus hermanos ayúdenme a dejarlo en su cuarto.

Azusa y Kou: Ok

 _Bueno le doy fin al cap del día de hoy espero les guste_

 _Bye Bye._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno aquí está el cap de hoy y gracias a:_

 _Lunayan2277 y a Guest (tratare de no tener errores ortográficos) espero les guste el cap de hoy._

Michelle: A la cuenta de 3 levantamos a Yuma.

Kou y Azusa: Ok.

Michelle: 1…..2….3 *lo levanta*

Kou: ¿Que come?, está muy pesado.

Azusa: Prefiero hacerme…..mis cortaduras.

Michelle: Ahora el reto está en llevarlo a su cama.

M, K y Azusa: *Ven las escaleras* Mierda son como mil.

Al final subieron las escaleras pero se les calló.

Michelle: Y ahora que hacemos.

Azusa y Kou: Correr.

Michelle: ¿Por qué?

Yuma: ¿Quien fue?

Michelle: Ya entendí… ¡a correr se ha dicho!

Los tres corrieron como si estuvieran en una carrera solo que está literalmente era por su vida.

Mientras tanto con Gaby.

Gabriela como si la vida le Valeria hasta que…..

Kanato: *le agarra la mano* Vamos a mi cuarto.

Gaby: (0.o?) He no puedo.

Kanato: No me vas a decir que tienes algo mejor que hacer.

Gaby: Ok.

Al llegar al cuarto de Kanato, Kanato aventó a Gabriela sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella.

Gaby: No lo hagas por favor.

Kanato: Jajajaja ojala vieras tu rostro parece como si hubieras visto a la muerte en persona.

Gaby: Es que es verdad ya que tú me vas a matar.

Kanato: Eso no es lo que quería hacer.

Gaby: Entonces ¿qué es?

Kanato: Sé que te gusto.

Gaby: *Sonrojada* Si.

Kanato: Se mía.

Gaby: Pero tengo 15 años y tu como 18.

Kanato: La edad no importa, además *sonrojado* tú me gustaste apenas te vi.

Gaby: Ok seré tuya pero promete que nunca me dejaras sola.

Kanato: Lo prometo y tú prométeme amarme para la eternidad.

Gaby: Lo prometo.

Kanato: Te…amo*la besa*

CENSURADO

Mientras tanto con Abi.

Se acerca al cuarto de Raito y abre la puerta, lo ve viendo unas revistas (conociendo a Raito ya sabes cuales revistas debe estar viendo)

Abi: ¿Qué ves?

Raito: Mira tú misma *se las enseña*

Abi: Hen`na *le quita las revistas* se las voy a enseñar a Reiji.

Raito: Todo menos eso por favor, te puedo dar algo a cambio.

Abi: Tengamos una cita.

Raito: No.

Abi: RE…..

Raito: *Le tapa la boca* Ok pero no le digas al Otaku de las Vajillas.

Abi: Amenazas a un hombre con que van a terminar con él y les da igual, pero si le amenazas algo que tenga que ver con sus revistas xxx hacen todo.

Raito: Irónico no.

Abi: Si.

Raito: Y ¿a qué hora la cita?

Abi: 7:30 p.m. y que la cita sea mañana.

Raito: Ok.

Con los de la persecución.

Kou: ¿Cuándo se cansará?

Michelle: Es un vampiro lo puede hacer por la eternidad.

Azusa: Ya no aguanto.

Kou y Michelle: Igual.

Yuma: ¿Dónde van? No les voy a hacer nada.

K, M y Azusa: Aja sí.

Michelle: Separémonos y tal vez lo confundamos.

Azusa y Kou: Ok.

Michelle: Ah y algo más.

Azusa y Kou: ¿Si?

Michelle: La próxima vez hacer ejercicio.

Azusa y Kou: Si.

Todos van para lados distintos, Azusa se fue al baño, Kou al cuarto de él y Michelle pues se metió a la primera puerta que vio.

Michelle: *Tose* Que empolvado está esto.

?: ¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar?

Michelle: Perdón Reiji-sama.

Reiji: Sabes que no puedes venir a mi cuarto sin tocar.

Michelle: Lo siento no volverá a pasar.

Reiji: Te dejare ir pero a cambio.

 _Lo siento pero eso va a quedar para otro cap._

 _Sayonara._


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí está el cap de hoy._

Reiji: Pero a cambio.

Michelle: Pero a cambio ¿Qué?

Reiji: Tendrás que lavar mi laboratorio.

Michelle: Ok.

Reiji: Ya puedes irte.

Michelle: Ok *se va*

Luego de un rato Michelle piensa que fue lo más estúpido que pudo hacer ya que Yuma los busca, así que si la encuentra está perdida.

Yuma: Veo que no te sabes esconder.

Michelle: Y-Y-Y-Yuma.

Yuma: ¿A quién esperabas?

Michelle: A mi mamá.

Yuma: Y luego dicen que soy el idiota.

Michelle: Es que lo eres.

Yuma: Maldita enana *la alza*

Michelle: Bájame.

Yuma: Ahora veo que no eres tan valiente.

Michelle: Grrrrrrrr *lo muerde*

Yuma: *La suelta* Pero que dientes tienes.

Michelle: Patitas no me fallen.

Michelle salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana entro en un cuarto el cual tenía libros por doquier.

Michelle: Ni yo me leo tantos libros.

Ruki: *Saliendo del baño con solo una toalla cubriéndole* ¿Qué haces aquí?

Michelle: *Sonrojada y tapándose los ojos* N-N-N-Nada.

Ruki: *Ve la toalla* Lo siento *se mete en el baño*

El silencio domino el cuarto Michelle no sabía qué le iba a pasar pensaba _y si me muerde o peor me mata._ Esas ideas la dejaban inquieta ya que claro nunca sabes que va a pasar con un vampiro. Luego solo se escuchó como la perilla de la rechinaba, claro está que la casa/mansión es muy vieja.

Ruki: Perdón por lo de hace un rato y a ti ¿qué te trae por acá?

Michelle: Estaba huyendo de Yuma.

Ruki: Y ahora ¿que hizo esta vez?

Michelle: No que hizo sino que hicimos.

Ruki: Tu y ¿quién más?

Michelle: Azusa y Kou

Ruki: Y ¿Qué hicieron?

Michelle: Hicimos….

Pero Michelle no termino de hablar ya que Yuma entro.

Michelle: Y ahora qué hago *ve la ventana* no me queda otra opción.

Yuma y Ruki: No creo que seas tan idiota para….

Michelle: *Salta* VIVA LA ESTUPIDEZ.

Para la dicha de Michelle callo en unos costales de harina los cuales no se sabe porque estaban allí.

Yuma: Si ella puede yo también *salta*

Pero como saben yo soy muy mala con Yuma así que el callo en un rastrillo para arar tierra.

Michelle: Ni yo tengo tanta mala suerte.

Después de decir eso Michelle sale corriendo para la sala.

Michelle: ¿Dónde me meto?

?: ¿Qué haces?

Michelle: ¿Quién eres?

?: Carla Tsukinami.

Michelle: Y ¿el otro?

Carla: ¿Cuál otro?

Michelle: Shin.

Carla: En la casa y ¿Cómo sabes de él?

Michelle: Sabiendo y ¿Dónde estás?

Carla: Aquí.

Michelle: ¿"Aquí" donde?

Carla: En la cocina.

Michelle se va a la cocina y ve a Carla, pero lo raro es que también esta Shin.

Michelle: Maldito mentiroso y por otro lado *hace cruces con los dedos* aléjense súper sádicos.

Carla y Shin: Y eso por qué.

Michelle: Ni eso yo lo sé.

Los 3 se ríen como estúpidos y luego tratan de calmarse.

Michelle: Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Carla y Shin: Nada.

Michelle: Entonces….

En eso aparece el mastodonte de Yuma a arruinarnos la fiesta.

Yuma: "Cariño ya llegue".

Michelle: AHHHHHHHHHHH y no soy nada tuyo AHHHHHHHHHHH.

Yuma: Creías que ibas a escaparte tan fácil.

Michelle: La verdad sí.

Yuma: ¿Por qué?

Michelle: Es que eres tan retrasado que eso pensé.

Yuma: Maldita CHIBI.

Michelle: QUE NO LO SOY,

Yuma: Que si y punto *la alza*

Ruki: ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?

Michelle: Mucho.

Shu: Urusai son muy ruidosos.

Kanato: Me despertaron y también a Gaby-chan.

Los demás: ¿Qué pasa?

Michelle: Algo.

Ruki: Bájala y me explican.

Yuma: Como digas *la baja*

Michelle: Libertad.

Ruki: Y cuéntenme que paso.

Michelle: Es que como lo digo.

Shu: Con la boca (Shu Mode Troll On)

Yuma: Me mordió.

Michelle: Por lo menos no tengo rabia.

Yuma: Y después ella y esos dos idiotas *apunta a Azusa y Kou* a los que llamo hermanos me botaron por las escaleras.

Kou: No soy idiota si no Afeminado con heterocromia.

Yuma: Cállate idol de cuarta.

Kou: Por lo menos soy más famoso que TU.

Yuma: Por lo menos soy más hombre que tú.

Kou: Huy mira como tiemblo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y en eso so lo suena SMASH.

Michelle: *le agarra el bazo a Yuma* Déjalo.

Yuma: Suéltame quiero golpearle la cara.

Michelle: Creo que a este paso no vas a tener hijos.

Yuma: ¿Qué?

Michelle WINS

FATALITY.

Michelle: Eso debió doler.

Yuma: No vieras *Agarrándose allí abajo*

 _Espero les haya gustado y perdón por no actualizar tengo trabajos extra-clase así que perdón._


	5. cap 5 ¡AL FIN!

_Hola a todos los que están leyendo el fic, espero sea de su agrado y comencemos….._

Abi: ¿Qué hora es?

Reiji: Las 20:33.

Ruki: ¿A caso dijiste las 20:33?

Reiji: ¿Eres sordo o qué?

Michelle: Vaya parece que el más inteligente Sakamaki no se ha dado cuenta.

Reiji: ¿De que no me he dado cuenta?

Michelle: Tengo que explicar cada cosa, pero bueno, son las 20:33 o mejor dicho las 8:33 a lo que lleva que ustedes deberían estar en el colegio.

Reiji: *Procesando y ding* ¡TODO EL MUNDO A LA LIMOSINA!

Todos: Ok.

Todos se meten a la limosina en la cual todos están estrujados como un paquete de salchichas.

Michelle: Sera mi idea o nosotras deberíamos estar en la mansión.

Reiji: Verdad.

Michelle: ¿Y qué hacemos?

Ruki: Simple irán al colegio.

Abigail: Mamamos.

Yuma: ¿Y ese vocabulario?

Michelle: Mira quien habla "el más santo de la limusina".

Chofer: Señoritos ya llegamos.

Michelle: Señoritos y señoritas.

Chofer: Perdón.

Reiji: Ya bajémonos.

Todos se bajan, todos se van a su clase pero a las otras 3 las dejan en la terraza.

Michelle: Chicos…enserio tienen que amararme.

Yuma: Si.

Michelle: Se lo preguntaba a los chicos no a los descerebrados.

Yuma: A si* se le acerca*

Michelle: Ok hago caso.

Yuma: Espera voy a asegurar la cuerda más.

Yuma se iba a asegurar que la cuerda no este floja, pero cuando se acercó a Michelle….

FATALITY

Michelle WINS.

Michelle: Eso es para que no me olvides.

Yuma: *En el piso* Te salvas de que estemos en la escuela.

Ruki: Bueno vámonos.

Yuma: Ok.

Todos se van dejando a las 3 humanas en la terraza.

Después de clases.

Michelle estaba dormida en la limusina y los demás, callados y estrujados.

En el sueño de Michelle.

Se ve a una niña llegando a su casa por un camino de tierra. La niña se detiene al escuchar los gritos provenientes desde la casa a la cual iba. La niña abre la puerta dejando ver a dos cuerpos, al parecer de dos adultos que son una mujer y un hombre. Sin previo aviso ve a alguien salir de la casa por la parte de atrás. La niña empieza a llorar y dice " _Los vengare"_

En la realidad.

Estremecen a Michelle la cual desde hace un rato empezó a llorar y decir " _Porque a mí"._

Gaby: Despierta.

Abi: Ya me está empezando a preocupar.

Ruki: ¿Desde cuándo está a si?

Gaby: No sabemos.

Abi: Den espacio que se está despertando.

Todos se hacen a un lado y Michelle abre los ojos lentamente.

Michelle: ¿Qué ocurre?

Gaby: Es que estabas llorando y diciendo " _Porque a mí"_

Michelle: Ha ya veo…..no se preocupen.

Yuma: ¡Que no nos preocupemos! Por kami estabas llorando.

Michelle: Veo que te preocupo.

Yuma: *Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo* Da igual (*/*)

Michelle: Jejeje no creo que de igual.

Yuma: Cambiando de tema…. ¿de qué llorabas?

Michelle: Una pesadilla supongo.

Yuma: Supones.

Michelle: Es que si te digo la verdad esto me pasa desde pequeña.

Yuma: Y ¿Qué soñaste?

Michelle: Soñé…..

Les cuenta

Michelle: Y eso fue lo que soñé.

Gaby: Ciento que esta historia se me hace parecida, pero algo le falta.

Abi: Yo ciento lo mismo.

Michelle: A lo mejor es por la falta de sueño.

Yuma: Bueno entremos a la mansión.

Pero al entrar se encuentran a …..,.

 _Eso lo diré la próxima vez que lo lean._

 _Estarán diciendo:_

 _¿Por qué hasta aquí?_

 _Porque mis queridos lectores soy muy mala y quiero dejarlos con dudas._

 _¿Quién será la niña del sueño d Michelle? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?_

 _Todo y más en el siguiente cap._

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Irukii05:**_ Muchas gracias por leer el fic y suerte en tu fanfic. (Les recomiendo lo lean) Y es cierto todas nos ponemos a discutir quien se queda a los personajes y siempre gana el que lo vio primero.

 _ **CristalBluePersuación:**_ Gracias por leer y tratare de no poner tanto dialogo, también tratare de escribir como me dijiste pero me llevara tiempo. Y suerte en tu fic.

 _ **KyaryKagamine:**_ Enserio gracias por esas risas en tu fic he igual gracias por leer y suerte en tu fic.

 _ **Vampire White:**_ Gracias por leer y da la casualidad de que yo también me llamo Michelle.

 _Enserio lo siento por no haber subido caps últimamente pero con tareas y profes no se puede. Pero igual escribo._

 _Espero les haya gustado el cap y hasta la próxima despidiéndome digo:_

 _SAYONARA._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola y aquí está el cap de hoy perdón por no subir caps nuevos_

 _Empecemos…._

Al entrar se encontraron a 12 muchachas observándolos.

Reiji: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

?: No es de tu incumbencia.

Michelle: Si es de su incumbencia es su casa.

?: Veo que era cierto.

Michelle: ¿Qué era cierto?

?: ¿Qué?¿Acaso no nos recuerdas?

Michelle: Nop.

Shu: Sé que estas aquí.

En eso sale un hombre elegante con ojos dorados y cabellera larga de color rosado pálido al igual que Subaru.

Karnl: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

?: ¡Ah! Pero si es el viejo cuanto tiempo.

Karnl: Tch…No vine para dar discursos*Se pone delante de Michelle* a ella no se acercan.

Michelle: Alguien me explica (?_?)

Karnl: Hace años vivías con ellas pero yo te saque de ese lugar, pero tu madrastra…

Michelle: Espérenme a ver si entiendo…..Dices que tengo una madrastra y que vivía con ellas.

Karnl: Si, si entiendes.

Michelle: Prosigue.

Karnl: Pero tu madrastra una vez que tuvo la oportunidad te raptó y te daño el ojo, además que ella mato a tus padres. Después de 1 año te encontré en una estación de policía inconsciente.

Pero no recuerdas nada porque te borre la memoria.

Michelle: Ja,ja,ja *Se agarra la cabeza* Esto no es real.

Karnl: Todo lo que te digo es verdad.

Michelle: No me lo creeré hasta que lo recuerde.

Karnl: Lo que pidas*le regresa la memoria*

Michelle empieza a recordar cada momento de su vida, hasta en que vio a sus padres morir al frente de ella.

Michelle: *Sollozando* Ustedes *apunta a las 12 hermanastras*me quitaron todo….*las ve psicopatamente*ahora lo pagaran

Karnl: ¡DETENTE!

Michelle: *Llorando* ¿¡Como que me detenga!?

Karnl: Si no te vas a detener yo lo hare*la noquea* y ustedes váyanse.

?: ¿Quién eres para creerte nuestro amo?

Al fin de cuentas se fueron y dejaron a los que estaban ahí en la enorme mansión.

Subaru: ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!?

Karnl: ¿Se recuerdan de la niña que conocieron hace 11 años?

Todos excepto las humanas: Si.

Karnl: Es ella *Vuelve a ver a Michelle que está en sus brazos*.

Abi: Espera entonces ustedes ¿ya se conocían?

Todos excepto las humanas: Si.

Gaby: Espere usted se llama Karnl Heinz ¿verdad?

Karnl: Si.

Gaby: ¿Usted conoce a Akane Zamora o a Takashi Salas?

Karnl: A los dos ¿por?

Gaby: Son mis padres.

Reiji: No entiendo como una señora tan respetada tenga a una troglodita como hija.

Gaby: Mas respeto por favor.

Abi: O conoce a mis padres.

Karnl: ¿Quiénes son?

Abi: Okami Ortiz y Nanami Torres.

Karnl: Si.

Reiji: Y de nuevo lo mismo.

Karnl: ¿Dónde puedo ponerla?

Reiji: Sígueme.

La dejan en un cuarto todos salen pero Ruki no.

Ruki: Y pensar que tú fuiste la primera persona de la que me enamore perdidamente.

La cobija bien pero aún no se fue y se quedó viendo cada detalle de Michelle.

Ruki: Me vuelves loco de una forma extraña *Se acerca y la besa*

Pero en ese momento Michelle despierta encontrándose con Ruki en sus labios.

Ruki: Yo no….quería.

Michelle: *Super sonrojada* No importa Ruki…

Ruki: *La vuelve a besar* Sabes no he podido olvidarte desde el día de tu partida.

Michelle: Ni yo a ti*Ultra sonrojada*pero no sabía que te gustaba.

Ruki: Bueno yo….

Kou: ¡M Neko-chan! ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!?

Ruki: ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO!?

Kou: Unas…

Ruki: No contestes.

Michelle: Tranquilo Kou-kun si estoy bien.

Kou: Que bueno y….. ¿Que estaban haciendo?

Michelle y Ruki: *Ultra mega sonrojados* N-N-N-N-N-Na-da ¿Por qué?

Kou: Ujum como les creo…a lo que venía Karnl-sama quiere que bajen.

 _Bueno espero le haya gustado el cap ya verán esto va a ser un salseo pero del bueno XD._


	7. Cap 7 ¡El sentimiento de Yuma!

_Hola a todas(os) aquí les traigo el nuevo cap espero lo disfruten y ¡COMENCEMOS!_

Ruki, Michelle y Kou bajan y se encuentra con todos reunidos.

-Siéntate-Dice Karnl viviendo a ver a Michelle.

Michelle se sienta cerca de Abigail y Gabriela.

-Después de tanto tiempo no creo que quieran tomar su venganza.

-Ni yo….ahora habrá que tenerte vigilada-Dice seguido de una expresión de enojo.

-Me puedo cuidar sola-Digo ofendida.

-Lo se…*la vuelve a ver* es que tú sabes a donde pueden llegar ellas-Dice alivianando la voz.

-Si lo sé pero*pone una expresión muy seria*esta vez me quiero vengar además que tengo cuentas pendientes con mi madrastra-Mostrando una mirada hacia el vacío.

-Pss…Kou-Llama a Yuma a su hermano.

-Y pensar que era muy infantil y ahora mírala-susurra.

-*Vuelve a ver a Michelle*Si se ve como una militar-susurra.

-Dejen de susurrar que se les oye todo lo que dicen-Dice Karnl regañándolos.

-Pero lo que no me explico es que…-Digo volviendo a la discusión.

-¿"Es que, qué?-Me pregunta Karnl

-Siento que no ha vuelto una parte de mi memoria-Digo contestando a su pregunta.

-Eso es muy raro.

-Si lo es pero ahora dejémoslo por un rato me siento mareada y un poco aturdida-Digo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Ok.

Michelle se va y en el camino ve para una ventana, viendo la sombra de un joven con una sudadera blanca llena de sangre.

-Siento que lo he visto en algún lad….

Pero al rato le da un ataque al corazón seguido de un dolor severo de cabeza.

-¡Mierda está doliendo mucho!-dice agarrándose el pecho con mucha fuerza.

Cuando Michelle pensó que iba a ser el fin, llega nuestro querido Titán sin Cerebro a salvar el día.

-¡Michelle! ¡JODER RESPIRA LENTO!-Me dice este.

-Yuma…no….me…dejes…-Le suplico- ¡AHG!*Se aprieta más el pecho*

*Le agarra la mano* Claro, pero empieza relajándote.

Michelle empieza a respirar lento y a relajarse. Al terminar la tarea abraza a Yuma con fuerza.

-*Llorando* Gracias.

-*Corresponde al abrazo* De nada *La abraza con más fuerza*

Al pasar esto Michelle siente como pequeñas gotas empiezan a humedecer su hombro.

-Estaba asustado…*Llorando*

\- Uh? (0o0?)-Digo sorprendida por sus palabras.

-De perderte en el momento en que nos separaron temí por ti….

-Yuma-kun….

\- Temí la posibilidad de no volvernos a ver y ahora no puedo creer que te pueda ver después de tanto tiempo.

\- *Se hunde en su pecho* Ni yo tampoco mi querido Yuma-nii-kun.

\- *Le besa la cabeza* Bueno como querías ir a dormir.

Y en solo dos movimientos Yuma la monta en su hombro y la lleva a su cuarto. Y al llegar deja que ella se cambie en el baño y la arropa. Y cuando se iba a ir fue detenido por un brazo.

Michelle: *Con la cabeza tapada por la cobija* ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

\- Quita esa cobija y déjame ver ese hermoso rostro tuyo *Le quita la cobija de la cara* y ahora dime la pregunta de nuevo.

\- *Suspira* Ok…. ¿Si podías…..*Se sonroja*

 **Narra Yuma.**

Al quitarle la cobija de la cara le pido que me vuelva a decir la pregunta. Después de un leve suspiro de parte de ella me dijo.

\- Ok…. ¿Si podías…..*Se sonroja*

Se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja.

-Si podía ¿Qué?

-¿Si podías d-d-d-dormir con….*Se sonroja aún más*

-Que si podía dormir con ¿Quién?

-¡CONMIGO POR DIOS YA DEJA DE TORTURARME!

-Ok.

Me acuesto a la par de ella y la abrazo, pero no es suficiente así que la acerco más hundiéndola en mi pecho y sintiendo su rostro caliente gracias a su sonrojo notable. Seguido de eso le beso la cabeza como símbolo de cariño.

 **Narra Michelle.**

¿¡PERO QUE ME PASA!? Estoy más roja que un tomate. Pero ahora ¿Qué?...Me ha acercado más a su cuerpo hundiéndome en su pecho. Hay Kami-sama ¿Por qué me haces esto?, juro que si sigue esto así me va a dar un derrame nasal. PERO ¿ya no le es suficiente estar tan cerca? ahora me da un beso en la cabeza. Michelle cálmate sabes que si sigues así vas a terminar desmayándote o llenar de sangre a Yuma por tu derrame-me dije a mi misma.

-¿En qué piensas?

-N-N-N-N-N-Nada.

-O es que… ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿¡COMO ME GUSTARIA UN TITAN SIN CEREBRO!?

-Ha…. ¿Entonces te parezco feo?

-¡NO!... Eso no es lo que quería decir.

-Aja*Su mirada se vuelve sombría*

-¿Yuma-kun estas….

Pero fui interrumpida por los labios de Yuma, yo aún no puedo creerlo él me está besando. Luego de un rato me deja de besar y me vuelve ver con esos ojos tan profundos he hipnotizadores.

-Vez que si te pongo nerviosa.

-He?-Digo llevando mi mano a mi boca tocándola porque aún no podía créelo.

-Creo que no es suficiente.

Seguido de esas palabras me vuelve a besar pero con más delicadeza. Luego de unos segundos me rindo y le correspondo. Creo que nos quedamos unos minutos con los labios unidos y luego yo rompí el beso.

-No quiero…Yuma yo no quiero que la amistad de muchos años se rompa además que eres al que más le tengo respeto-Le digo escondiéndome dentro de mi cobija.

-Ok chibi-Dice este volviéndome a abrazar-pero no tengas pena conmigo.

-Ok.

Después solo sentí como caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Con los demás.**

-Ahora tengo que decirles algo y es sobre Michelle-Dice Karnl mirando a todos seriamente.

-¿Y qué es?-Pregunta nuestro querido Subaru.

-Es….

 _-Y hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores._

 _-Deberías dejarme salir más-Dice Karnl._

 _-Como digas,_

 _-Igual nosotros-Me replican Shin y Carla._

 _-Que sí._

 _?: Y nosotras cuando volvemos a salir._

 _-Cuando quiera y como decía…._

 _Para los que no saben o son nuevos en el sitio pueden dejar un comentario o Review como quieran decirle sin poner el gmail o tener una cuenta en el sitio y por si acaso es gratis. Y además ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _Bueno y eso es todo._

 _YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS O MI AMIGO JEF THE KILLER TE VA A MATAR._

 _SAYONARA._

 _PROXIMO CAP_

CUANDO SE ME DE LA GANA ESCRIBIRLO XD.


	8. Cap 8 Mi perdición

_Hola y bueno aquí está el cap espero lo disfruten._

-Es….

-¿Es que?-Pregunta Reiji.

-La verdad no estoy seguro de ¿qué es? o ¿Quién es?

-¿Dónde….esta….Yuma?-Pregunta nuestro inocente Azusa.

-Que buena pregunta- Dice Kou

-Si verdad –Dice Yuma con el pelo desordenado ya que Michelle se movía mucho cuando los "dos" estaban durmiendo (por si acaso Yuma dejo sola a Michelle)

-¿Dónde estabas?

-*Se sonroja al recordar lo que paso con Michelle* ¡DONDE NO TE IMPORTA!

-De seguro con bitch-chan- Dice Raito.

-N-N-No.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás tan rojo y estas tartamudeando tanto?

-Es que….Raito tiene razón si estuve con Michelle… ¡PERO NO HICE NADA MALO! (Aja si como no)

-Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-Porque….dormí con ella en el sentido de dormir no de ustedes ya saben que.

-Y ¿Cómo está?

-La verdad es que casi le da un paro.

Todos se quedan viendo preocupados a Yuma.

-N-N-N-N-No s-se m-murió ¿verdad?-Preguntan Abigail y Gabriela.

-No, sigue vivita y coleando.

-Y ¿Qué paso con ella en la habitación?-Pregunta Raito sonrojado ( _¿Por qué sonrojado?_ Se preguntaran y es por que como es pervertido de seguro le están pasando muchas cosas por la mente)

-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Nada*Ultra sonrojado*

-Como te creemos-Dicen todos al unísono.

-De seguro lo hicieron.

-¡QUE NO!

-Aja sí.

-Tú te lo búscate.

Seguido de un movimiento Yuma estampo a Raito en el suelo, cayendo este en la mesa y por el impacto rompiéndola.

-Tranquilízate Yuma-Dicen todos, excepto Ayato y Kanato que están con Raito, agarrando a Yuma del brazo.

-Raito esta K.O-Dicen nuestras dos queridas espectadoras humanas.

-¡VENGAN Y AYUDEN!-Dicen todos, excepto los que están con Raito.

-Ya vamos.

-¡MUEVAN SUS DOS CULOS DE HUMANOS, AQUÍ AHORA!- Dice muy enojado Subaru (Subaru Tsundere, Mode On)

-Como digas Colericus-Dice con tono burlesco Abigail.

-Cállate Abigail o vas a terminar como Raito- Dice Gabriela.

-Ok.

Las dos humanas se fueron a ayudar a los 10 vampiros a sostener al mastodonte de Yuma. Cuando se escuchan los pasos apresurados de alguien, cuando por fin la persona se dejó ver era una mucama. Por como jadeaba se notaba que había corrido muy rápido y por su expresión facial se notaba que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Yuma dejando la fuerza que tenía dejando caer a todos detrás suyo.

-La señorita….Michelle… ¡No esta!

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?-Dicen todos excepto Karnl el cual tenía una cara muy seria, pero era tan seria que daba miedo.

-Señor Karnl ¿se encuentra bien?-Pregunta preocupada la mucama.

-Si es solo que…

-Es solo que ¿Qué? Señor.

-Ya no importa…Pero dile al cochero que saque la limusina de Alkapone asegurada.

-Sí señor-La mucama se retiró,

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Ruki.

-Sus hermanastras la tienen.

-Y ¿Cómo es que tienes la limusina de Alkapone?-Pregunta Reiji.

-La conseguí en una apuesta contra el mismísimo Alkapone.

-Ok, ok nos salimos del tema-Dice Ruki volviendo a la realidad a Karnl.

-Ok las cosas están así…..las hermanastras de Michelle esperaban el mas mínimo momento para secuestrarla.

-Y ¿para que la quieren?-Pregunta Yuma.

-Además de tomar venganza, es para satisfacer su apetito.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ellas son vampiros y la dejaran seca.

-Y ¿Qué esperan para mover sus vampíricos traseros?-Dice Gabriela.

-¡VAMONOS!-Dice Yuma corriendo con Karnl en manos (se lleva a Karnl porque es el único que sabe dónde está la limusina de Alkapone)

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir tras ellos-Dice Abigail.

-Si.

En un dos por tres todos empezaron a correr.

Con la secuestrada.

¿Dónde estoy? y ¿Dónde está Yuma?

?: Ha, fuiste una presa muy fácil de atrapar.

-Eh?... ¿Quién está ahí?

En eso salen 12 figuras de las sombras.

-Ustedes no pude ser.

?: Pues si puede ser.

Intento levantarme pero no puedo levantarme porque hay esposas en mis brazos.

?: Ya no puedes escapar.

 **Que alguien me ayude, por favor.**

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Y qué les pareció el cap de hoy?_

 _Comente por favor._

 _?: ¿Cuándo vas a decir nuestros nombres?_

 _Cuando se me dé la gana,_

 _Bueno_

 _SAYONARA Y SALUDOS DESDE COSTA RICA._

 _Y UN ABASHO FUERTE A MI QUERIDO PAIS._


	9. Cap 9 ¡No entiendo!

_Bueno hola y comencemos._

?: Hay querida "hermanita" ahora nadie te podrá salvar.

-Raramente si las recuerdo pero no recuerdo sus nombres.

?:¿QUEEEEE? ¡Y HASTA AHORA LO DICES!

-Si.

¿?: La verdad es lo único que podemos hacer al fin y al cabo vas a morir.

-*Traga fuerte* No me lo recuerdes.

-Ok yo soy la 1ª hermana Shuko Samaki Sánchez.

-Yo soy la 2ª hermana Rejina Samaki Sánchez.

-Yo soy la 3ª hermana Raika Samaki Sánchez.

-Yo soy la 4ª hermana Ayano Samaki Sánchez.

-Yo soy la 5ª hermana Kana Samaki Sánchez.

-Yo soy la 6ª hermana Tsubasa Samaki Sánchez.

-Yo soy la 1ª hermana adoptiva Ruka Munami Sánchez.

-Yo soy la 2ª hermana adoptiva Kim Munami Sánchez.

-Yo soy la 3ª hermana a adoptiva Yume Munami Sánchez.

-Yo soy la 4ª hermana adoptiva Asuna Munami Sánchez.

-Yo soy la 1ª hermana hibrida Carla Tsukami Sánchez.

-Y yo soy la 2ª hermana hibrida Shina Tsukami Sánchez.

Ahora que lo recuerdo o recuerdo sus nombres y asimilando, lo que les puedo decir es que en mi infancia ellas eran los 12 demonios encarnados para mí.

-Ok y ¿ahora qué hago yo?

-¿Qué?

-Como me dijeron sus nombres pues no sé si decirles mí nombre.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya se lo saben.

-Cierto….pero aun así dilo.

-Michelle Kamurai Sánchez Okimura.

-Bueno y…. ¿con que quieres empezar?-Dice Kana con una sonrisa muy macabra.

-Eh?-Digo dudosa.

-Te vamos a torturar-Dice Carla.

-Esperen…-Dicen las Munami.

-¿Por qué?-Dicen las otras.

-Porque…-Dice Kim.

-Porque olvidaron llamar a mamá.

-Ok-Se van todas.

-Ok-Dice Yume.

En ese momento solo sentía un escalofrió correr por mi espalda. Cerré mis ojos esperando una bofetada o algo por lo parecido pero nunca llego, lo único que pude sentir a unas frías y manos agarrarme las muñecas.

-Oye ya tranquila solo déjame…..-Y Asuna me quito las cadenas con unas de sus prensas.

-Sal de aquí y ponte segura-Dice Yume.

-Pero….

-Solo vete no hay tiempo-Dice Ruka.

-¿Por qué hacen esto por mí?

-Lo recordaras, pero ahora vete y en la estación policial pregúntales por la casa Okimura-Dice Kim.

-Ok.

-¡CORRE!-Dicen las 4.

-Pero ellas vendrán por ustedes y….

-No te preocupes por nosotras ahora solo vete que se acercan-Dice Ruka.

Seguido de eso me levante y salí corriendo intentando no mirar para atrás.

Con los otros.

Mente de Yuma.

 _¿Estará bien?_ Me pregunto internamente. Si les digo la verdad me sorprende que la persona menos indicada sea la persona que espere hace tantos años. Espera alguien está llorando ¿quién es? Espera es Azusa.

-Azusa…-Lo llamo pero ni se molesta en verme.

-Azusa ¿estás bien?

-No…..

-¿Pero porque?-Le pregunta a Kou.

-Porque dices…..porque…porque…tengo miedo.

-Pero de ¿Qué?-Le pregunto.

-Tengo miedo…de…no volverla a ver nunca más.

-Ha pero que patético…Nee Teddy.

En ese momento iba a golpear a Kanato en su cara de psicópata retrasado pero en eso Azusa se levanta y se me adelanta.

-¡CALLATE!*lo vuelve a golpear*¡CALLATE!

Me quedo estupefacto al ver tal escena.

-Cállate…porque sabes que tu sientes lo mismo y no quieres aceptarlo, pero no solo tu son todos los que están en esta limosina sienten lo mismo.

No lo creía Azusa descubrió lo que yo y los demás sentíamos en ese momento. Además de la paliza que le acaba de dar a Kanato, pero me asombra más esto.

-Es ahora en este momento en el que nos necesitamos los unos a los otros…porque podemos ser muy fuertes pero de corazón somos blandos y lo saben.

-Que tonte…

-Cállate Kanato y ya acéptalo porque sabes que es la verdad-Le dice Karnl.

-Y ¿Qué dicen?-Pregunta Azusa

-Eh?-Preguntamos todos.

-Unimos a los 3 clanes junto con las humanas para rescatarla.

Por un momento todos se miraron y luego decidieron.

-Si-Dijeron todos.

Con Michelle.

Corro y corro sin parar hasta ver al frente mío la dicha estación policial.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si- Le respondo al uniformado.

-Y ¿Qué quiere?

-Me puede decir dónde queda la casa Okimura.

-En la avenida 14 y doble por la derecha del bosque.

-Arigato.

Seguido de eso solo gire en mis talones y empecé a correr de nuevo, como un ratón asustado por ser comido por un gato.

Pasados unos minutos encontré la avenida 14 en ese momento dude un poco para seguir con el recorrido, pero seguí adelante.

-Onegai Save Me Kami-sama.

Y seguí corriendo.

En otro lugar.

?:¿Ya viene?

?: Si solo le falta un poco.

?: Va a ser reconfortante volver a ver a mi Onee-chan.

?: Urusai.

Y empezó una pelea.

Con Michelle.

¡JODER! Me duelen mucho los pies y ¿Dónde está la estúpida casa?

Esa es…..pero dijeron casa no mansión así que me equivoque….ah seguro esta para más adelante.

-Onee-chan-Dice un peli-negro que ni se quien carajos es.

-EH?...Yo*Me apunto a mí misma*

-Si tú.

-Pero ni te conozco.

-Um…Perdone nuestro comportamiento pase-Me invita a pasar un peli-rubio.

-Ok-Entro.

Ellos se dirigen a una especie de mini sala o algo por el estilo.

-Siéntate-Me dice uno de ellos.

-Ok-Me siento y me acomodo a mi gusto.

-¿Nos recuerdas?

-A los 3.

-No somos solo nosotros*Vuelve a vera el peli-negro* Ya sabes que hacer.

-¡BAJEN TODOS YA!-Dice el peli-rubio y gracias a ese grito casi me quedo sorda.

Lo raro es que no veo a nadie bajar. Cuando solo siento una reparación en mi nuca lo cual hizo que me estremeciera.

-Hueles igual que siempre.

-¡QUEEEE!

-Perdón es que quería olerte.

 _Y ¿a este que le pasa?_ Me pregunto internamente.

-Perdona nosotros somos los hermanos Okimura.

-Ósea que son….

-Si tus hermanastros.

-Pero la cosa es…

-Es ¿Qué?

-No los recuerdo.

-Ah.

-Nos vamos a presentar a ver si nos recuerdas.

-Yo soy…

-Tanashi luna llena.

-¿Qué pasa con la luna llena?

-Es que somos…Piratas.

-¡Aidoru por favor!

-Ok, ok somos loliconeros.

-¡Eso tampoco!

-Ok somos…

 _Hola._

 _Y ¿Qué les pareció el cap de hoy?_

 _Comenten._

 _Contestando Reviews:_

 _ **Linnx shummi:**_ _Si soy muy mala :D. Siempre los dejo con incógnita y me alegra que disfrutes del fic. Y nos comunicamos después._

 _ **XXxxxFallen. :**_ _Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y espero sigas leyendo y ahí nos comunicamos._

 _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO DISFRUTEN._

 _Y UN SALUDIN A TODAS LAS PERSONAS DE TODOS LOS PAISES._

 _SAYONARA._


	10. Cap 10 Si solo pudiera

_Mucha gracias a las personas que me ven o en realidad me leen. Ya dejémonos de sentimentalismo y comencemos._

-Es que somos…lobos.

-…-Me quedo callada.

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunta un peli-azul que por supuesto es muy guapo… ¡PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO ES MI HERMANASTRO!

-Si.

-¿Nos presentamos?

-Si.

-Ok yo soy Aidoru Kareru Okimura y soy el 1º hijo.

-Yo soy Tanashi Kareru Okimura y soy el 2º hijo.

-Yo soy Rain Kareru Okimura y soy el 3º hijo.

-Yo soy Kaito (no el de VOCALOID) Kareru Okimura y soy el 4º hijo.

-Yo soy Okami Kareru Okimura y soy el 5º hijo.

-Yo soy Jishin Kareru Okimura y soy el 6º hijo.

-Yo soy Tomoshida Kareru Okimura y soy el 7º hijo.

-Yo soy Altaír Kareru Okimura y soy el 8º hijo.

-Yo soy Tomoe Kareru Okimura y soy el 9º hijo.

-Yo soy Jeff Kareru Okimura y soy el 10º hijo.

-Yo soy Shin Kareru Okimura y soy el 11º hijo (otro Shin XD)

-Yo soy Yeiden Kareru Okimura y soy el 12º hijo.

-Ok pero ya saben cómo me llamo pero igual me llamo Michelle Kamurai Sánchez Okimura.

-Ok Onee-chan vamos a avisar a tus amigos que estas aquí-Dice Aidoru.

-¿Cómo saben de mis amigos?

-Em….

-Te espiamos-Dice Tomoshida.

-¡TOMOSHIDA!- Lo regañan todos.

-Ok eso si es raro (0-o)

-¿Ya nos vamos a llamar a sus amigos?-Dice Shin.

-Si-Dicen todos y seguido de eso dejándome sola.

-Y por eso soy una ForeverAlone (T.T)

Con los de la limosina.

- _Ringggggg ringgggggg._

-Moshi moshi….aja…..si…. ¡¿Que esta dónde?!...a ok ya vamos para allá.

-¿Quién era Shu?-Pregunta Yuma.

-Eran los Okimura.

-¡ELLOS!... Y ¿Qué querían?

-Dicen que Michelle esta con ellos.

-Deténgase-Le dice Karnl al chofer.

La limosina se detiene y dentro de ella hay un silencio incómodo.

-Ok vamos a dividirnos-Rompe el silencio Karnl.

-Ok-Dicen todos.

-Ok las divisiones son así:

Los Mukamis, Tsukinamis y Abigail van a ir a donde los Okimura.

Y los otros vamos a la casa Sánchez.

-Yo no acepto eso-Dice Shin.

-Cállate o te mando a Alaska de nuevo- Lo amenaza Karnl.

-Ok- Dice Shin.

Todos los que se van con Karnl se bajaron y los demás se fueron en la limosina a la casa de los Okimura.

Con Michelle.

Me aburro horriblemente ojala estuviera Yuma para hacerle Bulylling. Pero *Recuerda lo del beso* ¡KYYYYYYAAAAAA! ¡En eso no debo pensar! ¡BAKA!. Pero si estuviera con Ruki por lo menos hablamos de los libros. *Recuerda haberlo visto solo en toalla y los dos besos* ¡YA DEBO DE DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO! Pero si estuviera Subaru me divierto molestándolo. *Recuerda el beso por accidente gracias a Yuma* ¿¡POR QUE PIENSO EN ESO!?

-Onee-chan ya tus amigos vienen-Dice Aidoru.

-¡BAKA!-Digo sin culpa por lo que estaba pensando y por si acaso no le puse atención.

-P-P-P-P-Pero… ¡Buaaaaaaa! (T.T)….Onee-chan cree que soy un baka- Se va llorando.

-P-P-P-P-Pero…..¡WTF! ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Digo sin entender lo que acaba de pasar.

-Le acabas de decir baka a Aidoru-Me contesta Tomoshida.

-Y ¿Por qué se puso así?-Le pregunto.

-Porque te quiere mucho y además el respeta mucho tu opinión, también que se siente sensible por lo de…

-Mama, si lo se…voy a hablar con el-Me voy.

Al pasar por los pasillos de la mansión sentía como alguien me observaba y cada vez que me volvía podía ver un pie, pero no le ponía atención. Hasta que….

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUU!- Dice Aidoru tratando de asustarme.

-Se te veía el pie- Le contesto.

-Ah…

-Aidoru…escucha yo te quería decir baka, estaba pensando en otras cosas y pues…se me salió.

-Ummmmm….pues te perdono…..Y ¿Qué pensabas?

-Ehhhhhh….esto-Trato de contestarle ya que traba de ajustar las cosas por lo de t besos.

-¿Y?-Me incita a decir.

-Pensaba…en…que…Y-Y-Yo y unos de los Sakamakis y Mukamis nos….nos….b-b-b-besamos-Le contesto- ¡PERO FUE POR ACIDENTE!-Me defiendo (Aja si por error te beso unos y los demás ¿Qué?)

Narra Aidoru.

¿¡Como que esos desgraciados besaron los de mi labios de mi Onee-chan!?

No se los perdonare cuando los vea se las verán conmigo.

-¿Aidoru?-Me pregunta ella un poco preocupada.

-Si-Le respondo.

-No nada si nos que tu silencio me pone algo incomoda.

-Lo siento…y ¿quieres ver el jardín?

-¡Pues claro que sí!-Me responde con toda la gana del mundo.

Nos fuimos caminando despacio al jardín, hablando de cosas triviales y me conto un poco de cómo le iba en el cole.

-Ya llegamos-Le anuncie.

Cuando vi su mirada estaba llena de asombro, esa era la mirada que tanto ansiaba desde hace tanto tiempo. Cuando ella iba a entrar, se iba a caer así que le agarre la camisa pero al intento me caí con ella. Al llegar al suelo por accidente la bese en la boca. Y si les digo la verdad yo ansiaba ese beso. Cada vez yo intensificaba el beso, probando esos bellos labios.

Narra Michelle.

¡PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! Es mi hermano…..bueno no realmente pero no quita el hecho de que es mi medio hermano.

Lo separo de mi boca-Ya….por favor -Le suplico.

-Lo siento Onee-chan pero lo deseaba desde hace tanto.

-Pero…pero….somos hermanos.

-No realmente y tú lo sabes.

En ese momento Aidoru me iba a volver a besar pero llega Tomoshida y lo golpea.

-¿¡QUE TE PASA!?

-Trato de que no cometas un a estupidez y violes a tu propia hermanastra-Le contesta cerio- Y tu ¿estás bien?

-Si…

-Lo siento-Se disculpa conmigo.

-Tranquilo….eres un hombre y…tú me entiendes.

-Si…..

-Bueno me voy*me vuelve a ver* espero disfrutes el paisaje. Pero tu Aidoru te vas con migo.

-Ok, ok-Se me acerca y me susurra al oído-La próxima vez no te va a salvar nadie-Se va.

Ok ahora no entiendo nada….Ósea mi hermanastro me acaba de besar.

Con los de camino a la casa Sánchez.

-Ya llegamos-Pregunta Gabriela a Kanato.

-No aun no-Le contesta.

-Ojala esto valga la pena-Dice Reiji.

-Oigan y ¿Dónde está Shu?-Pregunta Ayato.

-Oe si-Dice Kanrl.

Con Shu.

¿Quién está sentado encima de mí?...Ñee que flojera mejor me sigo durmiendo.

-¿Oye Azusa verdad que este almohadón está muy suave?-Espera Azusa y no se quien está encima de mí, pero el otro que no es Azusa si eta pesado.

-Si….Yuma-kun.

-Oigan…-Digo tratando de llamar su atención.

-El sillón habla-Dice creo yo Kou.

-No idiota soy yo-Digo y seguido de eso Azusa se baja de encima mío pero Yuma no.

-Oye ¿Qué esperas para bajarte?

-Nada solo que etas muy suave entonces no me bajo-(Yaoi time, Ok no XD)

-Bájate Yuma-Le dice Ruki.

-Ok-Se levanta pero al levantarse se golpea contra el techo, lo cual hace que todos incluyéndome se rían.

-¡JODER! Y ¿De qué se ríen idiotas?

-¿De qué más Yuma?-Le dice Kou.

-¡VAS A VER!

Y empieza una pelea a la cual no le pongo atención.

Con los demás.

-Shhhhh ya llegamos-Dice Karnl.

-Esperen se escucha como una pelea adentro-Dice Gaby.

-Vamos a entrar-Dice Karnl-Nos voy a tele transportar-Los tele transporta.

-¿Qué haces aquí viejo y chicos?

Karnl se da cuenta que las Munamis están en el piso sangrando que eso es muy raro.

-Déjenlas-Sentencia el.

-Y ¿Por qué ahora sientes compasión por ellas?

-Porque sé que ellas dejaron escapar a Michelle.

-Ja! Solo por eso-Dice Kana.

-Si solo por eso.

-Con su permiso-Karnl agarra a las Munamis y se las lleva.

-¡DEJALAS NO SON TU PRESA!

-Pero si son mis creaciones.

-Pero te la vamos a dejar tan fácil-Dice Ayano.

-Ok-Las deja en el piso-Empecemos.

-Empecemos-Dicen todas.

Karnl las ataca con la espada lo más rápido que puede ya que son 8 así que tiene que ser muy rápido. Pero Kana le metió una daga dejándolo caer en el piso. Cuando Rejina ya estaba lista para dar el golpe de gracia se mete Reiji y empieza a pelar con ella. Gabriela al igual que Reiji fue a pelear pero con Kana. Todos al cabo de unos minutos también se fueron a pelear. Ayato peleo contra Ayano y Raika. Mientras Raito le daba contra Shina. Kanato, Gabriela y Subaru peleaban contra Kana, Tsubasa y Karla. Pero en eso Rejina le da Reiji dejándolo en el piso, Karnl se levantó y golpeo a Rejina haciéndola caer. Al igual Subaru, Ayato, Raito, Gabriela y Kanato a las que faltaban. Subaru agarro a Reiji y se lo llevo. Karnl por lo débil que estaba se calló, Kanato y Gabriela lo levantaron, mientras Ayato y Raito salían al igual que ellos con las hermanas Munami en brazos. Al llegar al frente Kanato llamo a un cochero, mientras Raito y Ayato quemaron la casa. Al llegar el cochero se subieron enseguida sin importarles lo que habían hecho.

Con los del coche.

-Ya llegamos- avisa el cochero.

Todos salieron y a Shu Yuma lo tiene en el hombro.

-¡Ya llegaron!-Dice alguien de adentro.

-No vieras-Dice Yuma sarcásticamente.

Entonces llega Tanashi a abrirles la puerta. Ellos entran y observan todos los lados posibles para ver a Michelle.

-¿Dónde….esta?-Pregunta Azusa.

-En el jardín-Contesta Aidoru.

-¿Dónde estaban?

-En el jardín llevándome a Aidoru-Dice Tomoshida.

-Vamos-Dice Tomoe.

-Ok-Dicen los que están con Shu.

Cuando iban al jardín vieron de muy lejos a Michelle observando una rosa.

-Se ve tan calmada-Dice Yuma.

Cuando llegan Yuma bota en el piso a Shu y se va corriendo donde Michelle.

-Mesubuta-Dice Yuma detrás de Michelle con un aura oscura.

-Oh Yuma-Dice Michelle sin volverlo a ver.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.

Yuma abraza a Michelle por detrás y le dice al oído.

-Te extrañe.

-Yo igual-Le contesta Michelle.

En eso llega Ruki y golpea a Yuma en la cabeza y abraza a Michelle. Luego Azusa la agarró del brazo la acercó y le dio un beso en el cachete. Kou celoso se acerca y la alza y la pone lejos de sus hermanos.

Shin se acerca, él y ella chocan los puños al estilo Swag, al igual con Carla.

-Y ¿desde cuándo Carla se lleva bien con un humano?-Pregunta Shu.

-Desde que la conocí- Le responde Carla.

-Y ¿Dónde están los demás?-Pregunta Michelle.

-En la casa Sánchez- Responde Yuma dolorido por el golpe de Ruki.

Cuando solo se ve alguien entrar a la sala principal (claro está que solo los que son anormales lo ven). Yuma agarra a Michelle y a Shu, y se tele transporta.

En la sala.

-Pero ¿Qué les paso?-Pregunta Kou.

-Ahora no hay tiempo de preguntas…Tomoshida el botiquín…Tanashi agua caliente-Dice Aidoru.

Narra Michelle.

Oh no las Munami están muy mal y es por mi culpa. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué solo a mí me pasan estas cosas? Si solo pudiera recordar con más claridad y entender las cosas. No debo llorar, no debo, no debo….

Narración Normal.

Se escuchan lloriqueos en la sala en la que estaban reunidos. Todos con sus mirada tratan de ver quién es y cuando lo encuentran se preocupan.

-Michelle ya todo está bien-Dice Ruki tratando de consolarla.

-¿¡Que todo está bien!?...¿¡QUE TODO ESTA BIEN!?...Solo mira a Karnl y a los demás. Todo esto es un desastre y lo peor es que esto es mi culpa…¡ES MI CULPA!-Dice muy alterada Michelle.

-Michelle- Dicen todos excepto los que están heridos.

-Si yo no hubiera existido mamá y papá estuvieran vivos y todo esto nunca habría estado pasando-Dice Michelle llorando- ¿Pero qué quieren que haga?...No puedo evitar el pasado…no…pue…..

Y con solo pronunciar eso Michelle callo sobre sus pies pero Yuma, la agarro evitando el contacto contra el suelo.

-Ojala pudiera haberte evitado todo esto-Dice Karnl que esta ya despierto-Ojala…

 _Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí está el cap espero lo disfruten._

 _Por si acaso díganme si quieren que en el próximo cap explique la historia un poco mejor me dicen._

 _ **Contestando Reviews:**_

 _ **XXxxxFallen. :**_ Muchas gracias por ser una lectora muy fiel espero te haya gustado el cap. En el siguiente cap voy a aclarar lo de los hermanastros que tiene que en total serian 24.

 _Bueno hasta la próxima y espero que estén bien._

 _¿Y qué les pareció el cap?_

 _Comenten._

 _SAYONARA_


	11. Cap 11 Recuerdos inquietantes

_Hello Mina-san ojala estén bien. Bueno si_ _escribo así_ _es porque son pensamientos de Michelle_ _¡Ikooze (Vamos)!_

 **Flash Back o Sueño de Michelle.**

Se ve a una niña con cabellos negros como la noche, ojos de color dorado y tez blanca. Después llegan unas niñas parecidas a sus hermanastras (Voy a ser un extra para describirlas o en realidad solo imaginen a los Sakamaki en versión mujer "La verdad la pereza me manda XD") y se ponen a la par, para especificar las Samaki y las Tsukamis a la izquierda de ella y las Munamis a la derecha.

-Hola Michelle-Onee-san-Le dicen las Munamis mientras la demás las ven con desprecio.

-Hola Onee-chans-Les devuelve el saludo.

-Ok…. ¿Saben porque están aquí?-Les dice una señora alta con un parecer de 20 años, ojos del color de la sangre y el cabello del mismo color pero en las puntas se ponía de un color blanco.

-No- Contestan las niñas al unísono.

-Bueno les diré… hoy llega el señor Karnl Heinz y sus 12 hijos-Hace una pausa y vuelve a ver a Michelle- Compórtate o te daré un castigo- Sentencia con voz severa.

 _Espera es mi madrastra. Ho no, yo no quería recordar esto de nuevo._

-Oye Michelle-Onee-Chan ¿estás bien?-Me preguntan unas voces. _Esperan no serán._ Ella volvió a ver y eran sus hermanos en versión chibi. _Pero que KAWAII (_ De estos si tengo que hacer extras (T.T)

-Eh?...Si-Dice susurrado lo último, pero como son anormales lo escucharon con su súper oído.

-Te volvió a amenazar ¿verdad?-Me pregunta la versión chibi de Tomoe.

-Si-Dicen las Munamis sabiendo que nunca iba a contestar a la pregunta.

-Thc….esa maldita lo pagara y muy caro-Dice Tomoshida. _¿Este es Tomoshida?...WOW._

-¿Sabes que se lo podemos decir a ella?-Dice Ayano.

-Si lo sé.

En un momento el silencio reino en la habitación. De lo lejos se escucharon 14 pisadas. Cuando la puerta grande, de la habitación en la que los niños estaban, salieron 12 niños bien vestidos y obviamente Karnl y la madrastra.

-Hola mis lindas niñas y niños-Dice Karnl.

-¡HOLA KARNL-SAMA!-Y de repente las niñas se le tiraron encima a Karnl. Mientras Michelle, las Munamis y los Okimura eran espectadores de esa escena.

-Niñas-Dice mi madrastra y de inmediato las niñas volvieron a sus puestos.

-Como ya se saben nuestros nombres y nosotros los suyos….-Vuelve a ver a Michelle- ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunta Karnl a mi madrastra.

-Ah…ella es mi hijastra e hija de mi esposo Ronald James Sánchez Mizakami y la put…..

-Más respeto por favor- Dice Aidoru.

-Sumimase y la madre de los Okimura Juanita Minako Okimura Oporta-Finaliza mi madrastra por cierto que se llama Fiona Jaritsu Samaki Mirosu.

-Y ¿Cómo te llamas?-Me pregunta de una forma fraternal con la sonrisa muy amplia.

-Me….l-l-lla-m-mo…..-Trato de decirlo pero me da miedo y vergüenza.

-Ha! ni sebe decir su nombre- Dice Ayano riéndose de mi pero susurrado.

-Me llamo M-M-M-Michelle Kamurai Sánchez Okimura señor Karnl-Digo.

-Me dijo señor….-Dice Karnl con una cara de (0.o)

-Perdón Karnl-sama es que es una…-Se iba a perdonar mi madrastra pero fue interrumpida por…

-Eres la cosa más linda-Me alza y por ese acto me sonrojo- Y aún más a si de sonrojada.

-Mu-muchas gracias-Digo muy, pero MUY avergonzada.

-Oye ¿te puedo llevar un día a mi casa?-Me pregunta.

-S-Si-Le conteste.

-Que tal ¿mañana?...si no molesta ¿verdad?-Le dice a mi madrastra.

-Claro que no.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana-Se despide este.

-P-Pero acaban de llegar-Reprochan las Samaki y Tsunamis.

-Lo siento pero tengo asuntos importantes que atender pero….

-Pero ¿Qué?-Le incitan a terminar.

-Mis hijos se quedaran... si no hay problema.

-C-Claro que no-Dice mi madrastra.

-Bueno adiós.

-Adiós-Nos despedimos.

-Pórtense bien-Les dice a sus hijos.

-Bueno vayan a jugar-Dice mi madrastra.

-¡YUPI!-Dicen todos y cuando yo iba a salir ella me agarro y me pego con un látigo,

-Espero esto lo entiendas-Me dice sonriendo perversamente. _Esto no tiene buena pinta (_ Se me salió la parte española, además de que me gusta cómo encaja con esta parte y SALUDOS A ESPAÑA).

Volvió a azotarme pero con más fuerza- Es que acaso no entiendes que yo quiero que mis hijas sean felices o acaso no entiendes-Me volvió a azotar con más fuerza-Suplica para que te deje libre.

-Por favor….suéltame-Le suplique les juro que me sentí asqueada.

-Bueno tienes suerte me siento piadosa hoy-Y seguido de eso me soltó.

Salí corriendo directo a mi habitación y allí me dispuse a llorar me sentía tan impotente. En eso solo ciento como una mano empieza a secar mis lágrimas, por un momento pensé que eran las Munamis o los Okimura, pero no fue a si era Ruki.

-Oye ¿Por qué lloras?-Me pregunta.

-No es nada tranquilo-Digo con una sonrisa más falsa que la hipócrita de mi madrastra. Y para que no me vea me cubro la cara y el moretón de mi ojo con mis manos.

-¡No me voy a tranquilizar!-Me quita las manos de mi cara.

-No enserio estoy bien-Le digo para tranquilizarlo.

-Claro que no y ¿porque no te vas?

-Porque no tengo donde ir.

En ese momento los dos nos quedamos callados, el silencio reino el cuarto en donde estábamos, hasta que…

-Y-Yo ¡Te prometo que cuando seamos grandes te voy a sacar de aquí!-Me dice un muy sonrojado Ruki chibi. _Veo que después de todo en algún modo cumpliste tu promesa Ruki._

-Arigato-Y le regalo un beso tierno en el cachete.

-Vamos a jugar-Dice llevándome a fuera.

-Mate (espera)...Ruki-kun-Digo corriendo y al mismo tiempo riendo.

Al terminar el recuerdo vuelvo a caer en un vacío oscuro.

 _Entonces las Munamis y los Okimura fueron los que ayudaron a Karnl a sacarme de ese infierno-Digo al ver ese recuerdo-Ojala algún día pueda pagárselos-Paso por un recuerdo que esta sellado por un candado y cadenas de color negro- ¿Me pregunto qué será?_

Pero en eso iba a despertar….

 **Con los despiertos. En el cuarto de Michelle.**

-Onee-chan se puso muy mal-Dice Aidoru.

En eso Tomoshida golpea la pared.

-Y luego dicen que soy el Tsundere aquí-Dice Subaru.

-Si solo la hubiéramos protegido mejor-Dicen las Munami.

-No te lamentes-Dice Michelle con la voz muy debilitada por el sueño.

-P-Pero mírate-Dice Aidoru.

-Tranquilos la verdad esto es muy poco comparado con lo que han hecho estos años-Empiezo a llorar y todo el mundo se sorprende- Soy muy afortunada de tener personas como ustedes. Se los agradezco-Y con solo decir esto todos me abrazan.

-Y todos tenemos la suerte de haberte conocido-Y me dejan de abrazar.

-Por cierto Ruki-kun….

-¿Qué?

-Arigato-Y le doy un beso en la mejilla-Por lo de ante y cumpliste con tu promesa.

-D-D-De nada.

-Aquí guele a amor..tadela -Dicen Kou, Raito y Tomoe molestando, poniendo celosos a Yuma, Aidoru y Subaru.

-¡URUSAI!-Dicen Yuma, Aidoru y Subaru dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a Raito, Kou y Tomoe.

 **TRIPLE COMBO.**

 **FATALITY.**

-Se nos pasó la mano-Dicen los 3.

 _Bueno espero les haya gustado dejen Review._

 _ **Contestando Reviews:**_

 _ **M neko-chan:**_ Muchas gracias por comentar y espero te haya gustado el cap. Si la verdad eso nos pasa a todos los escritores

 _ **XXxxxFallen. :**_ Espero te guste el cap y te haya aclarado algunas cosas. Y muchas gracias por lo que escribiste sobre el fic.

 _ **MSFlayers:**_ Espero te haya gustado el cap y aquí sigo continuando el fic.


	12. Cap 12 La visita de una amiga

_Hola Mina-san. Me quiero disculpar con ustedes por el atraso del cap. pero tenía cosas que hacer….y también me disculpo con M Neko-chan porque le dije que iba a subir mi cap. en su cumpleaños y no pude pero aquí esta espero les guste._

Ya hace 2 días de aquel sueño y el incidente. Todo está normal, hasta me acerque más a mis hermanas, pero los chicos me han estado evitando.

-¡Despierta Michelle!-Dice Ruka botándome del sillón en el que estaba dormida.

-Hai, hai.

-Tienes un correo-Ruka me entrego un sobre negro y se fue.

-Ok-Agarre el sobre y lo abrí en eso sale una carta con una decoración de rosas en el papel.

 _ **Querida amiga:**_

 _ **¡Hola! Han pasado años desde que nos separaron a ti y a mí, bueno a lo que en realidad es que te voy a visitar mañana y espero no ser un inconveniente.**_

 _ **¡Te quiere tu amiga Keizabel!**_

Con el simple hecho de leer el nombre en mi rostro tenía un semblante serio y en mi mejilla se asomaba una lágrima melancólica.

-¡Oe! Mesubuta- Me despierta de mis pensamientos Yuma.

-Eh?-Digo un poco desorbitada y limpiado mi lagrima.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

-Por nada.

-A mí no me mientes, dame esa carta-Y en un movimiento rudo Yuma me quita la carta de las manos y la lee-¿Quién esa tal Keizabel?

-Es una amiga que creí muerta-Ya no podía mi corazón dolía por todo lo que le paso estando a mi lado y no siendo consiente comencé a llorar. Yuma me abrazo y yo le correspondí aun llorando. Solo me sentía tan mal por todo lo malo que le paso, ya me parezco a Shu.

-Tranquila ya, ya o a este paso te vas a parecer a Shu.

-¿Qué yo que?-Dice Shu despertándose, luego me volvió a ver- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Es que recordé algo muy doloroso para mi…..oye Yuma tienes razón ya me parezco a Shu.

Todos callamos, el cuarto estaba tan silencioso que se escuchaba hasta el revolotear de las alas e una mariposa que estaba cerca. Creo que esto es estar en paz, algo ya muy lejano para mí. En eso se escuchó un gran estruendo en la cocina. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y lo que vi hizo que en la espalda me pasara un escalofrió.

-Están muertos-Dijo Shu para luego caer al suelo por que se desmallo.

-Me dio un gusto haber matado a Zorrelia... eh digo Cordelia con ustedes-Dijo a Ayato dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Kanato y Raito.

-Siempre los recordare Kou y Ruki-Dijo Yuma.

Yo no sé qué paso pero si Reiji lo ve los mata, solo tienen unas horas ya que él está comprando comida.

-¿¡QUIEN PUTAS DESMADRO LA COCINA DE REIJI!?-Dije yo con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-Fueron ellos-Dicen Kanato y Raito apuntando a Kou y Ruki.

-Si échenle la culpa a los huérfanos-Dicen con Kou y Ruki con sarcasmo.

-Ahora si valieron. Pero…-hago una pausa y los dejo con cara de "ya dilo"-Sigan los siguientes pasos-Agarraron una libreta-Suéltenla no habrá necesidad de usarla-La guardaron y se ponían atentos a todo lo que iba a decir-1 Agarren el teléfono y marquen el siguiente numero….-Espere a que se decidieran para quien iba a marcar el teléfono, pelearon como hombres y lo que digo de que pelearon como hombres es que pelearon con piedra, papel o tijeras, y al final gano Ruki-83-93-44-55-Ruki lo llamo y contesto-Ahora di "Reiji desmadre tu cocina".

-Reiji desmadre tu coci….¡QUE!-Ya se dio cuenta de lo que hice- ¿¡Como se te ocurre!?

-Con la mente Ruki, con la mente parece que Ayato esparció tu retraso en ti-Dije con un tono burlón en mi voz, volví a ver atrás y estaban todos con los cachetes rojos por tratar de aguantar la risa- Además crees que enserio te iba a decir como salir de un problema.

-Maldita troll-Dijo con enojo en su voz y esa expresión de enojo lo hace ver más lindo al desgraciado.

-Corrección Troll-lady Michelle.

-¿Troll-lady?-Dijo con esa expresión de sorpresa tan asfgasfafsg (Contrólate recuerda que aún estamos al aire) Gomenasai.

-Si porque soy una señorita-Todo el mudo empieza a estornudar y rascarse la nuca nerviosos-Gracias se ve como me respetan-Nótese el sarcasmo.

-¡PERO NO QUITA EL HECHO DE QUE POR TU CULPA VALIMOS MADRE!-Dice Ruki estallando de un pronto a otro.

-Sí y te digo algo... Si yo y tu estuviéramos juntos se preguntarían ¿Quién es la mujer entre nosotros dos?-Después de mi comentario Ruki se puso más rojo que un tomate del huerto de Yuma por el enojo y de lo sonrojado que estaba también.

-¡VAMOS AYUDAME POR QUE ES TU CULPA!

-Mira a mí no me puedes reclamar por que 1º fuiste tú el que hizo mierda la cocina de Reiji junto a Kou y los putillisos…eh digo los trillizos.

-Turn Down For Wat-Dicen Kou y los trillizos.

-¡CALLENSE QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN HICIERON EL DESMADRE CONMIGO!

-Buen punto-Digieran los 4

-¡Y AHORA QUE HAGO!...¡REIJI ME VA A CAGAR!

-Bueno como te quiero mucho te voy a ayudar.

Ruki dudo pero al final asintió, yo agarre el celular y marque el número 67-55-76-23.

-Moshi, Moshi-Dijeron desde el celular.

-Hola Karnl mira 5 de tus hijos quemaron la cocina de Reiji y yo me preguntaba si podías ayudarles.

-Hay esos idiotas….los ayudare pero con una condición-Dijo Karnl.

-¿Cuál?-Le pregunto.

-Que tengas una cena conmigo.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Nop y si quieres que los ayude tienes que hacerlo.

-Ok y ¿a qué hora?

-Ahora mismo solo alístate y como yo ya estoy afuera solo alístate y sal.

-Ok-Cuelgo y vuelvo a ver a todos-Dijo que si pero con la condición que yo salga a comer con él-Volví a ver al grupo del desmadre-Me deben una y muy grande-Ayato iba a decir algo pero me fui.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto saque un vestido y me lo pu….No lo mande a triturar porque no me gustan los vestidos, pero si tenía que salir con él, me lo tenía que poner si o si, así que deshice la idea de triturarlo y me lo puse. Era un vestido negro con toques de flores en él y me llegaba hasta las rodillas. No se me ve mal. Me peine con solo un moño alto y para toque final una faja de color café con decoración de una rosa. Me puse unos tacones de planta baja y el perfume de rosas que tanto me gustaba. Y por si acaso un bolsito café con todo lo que necesito.

Al bajar vi la cocina como nueva. Luego pase a la sala de estar en la que estaban todos y hasta Reiji y como no está enojado pues no se dio cuenta.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué estas así?-Dice Reiji señalándome.

-Es que tengo que ir a encontrarme con tu papa y ¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunto.

Por respuesta recibí muchos "hermosa, radiante, sexy, etc." Pero de Subaru y Yuma fue un sonrojo muy notable.

Luego solo salí y entre en la limo.

-Te vez linda-Dijo Karnl.

-Gracias y usted también se ve bien.

-Y ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Um…..cosas comestibles y líquidos.

-JAJAJA bueno pero no me culpes si no te gusta el lugar que voy a elegir.

Entonces el viaje paso normal y cuando el chofer dijo que bajáramos Karnl salió y me abrió la puerta, yo salí y vi el lugar, era grande y extravagante. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos.

-Y ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Bien.

-Eso no me dice tu mente.

A sí que está leyendo mi mente.

-Me llego una carta de una amiga que creí muerta pero parece que me equivoque.

-Y ¿eso no debería alegrarte?

-Si pero ella sufrió por mi culpa al igual que yo.

-Tranquila todo va estar bien.

-Eso creo.

Las horas se pasaron en charlas y carcajadas, pero ya era de muy noche así que le pedí a Karnl que me llevara a la mansión, a lo cual hizo. Al llegar solo me tumbe en mi cama para dormir y justo cuando lo lograba pero alguien me despertó.

-¿Qué pasa Yuma?

-Hueles a él y eso no me gusta-Dice este para luego besarme y por falta de oxígeno nos separamos.

-Yuma.

-¿Si?

-Tengo miedo.

¿Por qué?

-Porque temo que pase algo y ya no me quiera volver a ver más.

-Eso no pasara porque eres la persona más linda que he conocido y si se aleja es por ser tonta.

-Yuma.

-¿Si?

-Te quero-Y le doy un beso tierno en los labios y me separo-aunque seas un idiota.

Luego nos dormimos.

Al despertar me separe del abrazo de Yuma y fui a bañar, me cambie y salí para encontrarme con Keizabel. Al llegar a un parque de por ahí, ella estaba viendo a un cerezo con sus ojos color miel, su cabellera negra con sus reflejos rojizos era alzada por el viento. Por un momento se fue la respiración por el nerviosismo. Luego de unos minutos me arme de valor y me dirigí a ella y le toque el brazo.

-¿Michí?-Así era como me llamaba de niñas-¡Michí!-Salta encima mío y me abrazo y yo le correspondí el abrazo-Tanto tiempo-Dice para luego llorar al igual que yo.

-Yo también te extrañe….perdón por todo lo que sufriste.

-No importa es un riego que hay que tomar por los amigos-Dice secándose las lágrimas y dándome la sonrisa más tierna que he visto en mi vida.

-Para eso están las amigas ¿no?-Dije mientras me estaba secando las lágrimas-Pero vasta de momentos cursis y vámonos.

-¿A dónde?

-¿Has visto Diabolik Lovers?

-¡Pues claro si soy otaku y mangata!-Me puse a llorar pero de la alegría-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque yo también soy otaku y…gamer pero eso no impide que seas otaku.

-¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?

-Fu…

-Sion-Dicen las dos a la misma vez imitando el paso de Dragon Ball para luego echarse a reír.

-Y te pregunte eso porque vamos a su mansión.

-Ja! Ni te creo.

-Di lo que quieras pero cuando los veas vas a fangirlear como nunca.

Nos fuimos a la mansión y al llegar dije:

-¡OKAERI BAKAS!

-¿Por qué tanto ruido?-Dicen todos y luego vi a Kei y si estaba fangirleando-Y ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella en Keizabel Yamato Ávalos y es mi amiga de la infancia.

-H-H-Hola.

-Que ruidosa-Vi a Keizabel y por su expresión sabía que le gustaba Shu.

-Te guuggssta-Dije al estilo de Happy de Fairy Tail dándole un codazo y obviamente susurrando.

-Bueno yo soy….

-No te molestes Reiji ya saben quiénes son ustedes a excepción de Gaby y Abi.

-Ok (0-o)

-Bueno Kei ellas son Gabriela Salas Zamora y Abigail Ortiz Torres.

-Mucho gusto-Dicen las 3.

Por un momento vi a todos borrosos y sus voces sonaban tan lejanas. Escuchaba como Yuma decía que resistiera y como Aidoru llamaba a Tomoshida pero luego de eso solo me volví a meter en un sueño.

 _Hola espero que les haya gustado y Keizabel no es mía excepto el nombre, Keizabel es de M Neko-chan._

 _Voy a hacer los extras después._

 _¿Qué les pareció el cap. y el trolleo a Ruki la sepsi huerfanita?_

 _Comenta y si no dejas tengo a un amigo llamado Rake que te quiere vistar._

 _BUENO SAYONARA._


	13. Cap no no es un cap es un extra

_Hola gentecita bonita. Aquí están los rikos y censuales extras :V._

 _Y con ustedes el Señor Extra….mejor me dejo de mamadas y aquí está el extra._

 _ **EXTRA**_

Nombre: Aidoru Kareru Okimura.

Edad: 19

Pelo: Negro con un toquecito de amarillo y al estilo de Shu.

Ojos: Uno negro y otro celeste (debido a que es como Kou, solo que el ojo de él es de verdad).

Estatura: 1,89 (es solo un centímetro más pequeño que Yuma)

Personalidad: Puede llegar a ser tan meloso como la miel y frio como un cadáver, es muy pacifico pero digamos que tiene el temperamento de Kou. Es muy alegre y romántico cuando se le da la oportunidad.

Relaciones: Se lleva con todos sus hermanos y hermanastra. Con los Sakamakis se lleva con Subaru, Raito y Shu. Con los Mukamis se lleva con todos al igual que con los Tsukinamis. Y obvio odia a sus hermanastras las Samaki y Tsukami. Y se lleva bien con las amigas de su hermanastra.

Le gusta: Su hermanastra XD, el gallo pinto con huevo (es una comida de Costa Rica) y lo kawaii w. Y si no fuera poco también es otaku y gamer.

No le gusta: El yaoi y el yuri.

Datos curiosos: Solo una vez vio yuri y yaoi. Le gustan los perros. Toca violín y piano.

Nombre: Tanashi Kareru Okimura.

Edad: 19.

Pelo: Rubio (Mal teñido XD, Ok no) al estilo de Reiji.

Ojos: Negros con destellos azules.

Estatura: 1,78.

Personalidad: Puede ser estricto como Reiji pero con el tiempo te das cuenta de que no es tan malo. Y si es romántico a su modo.

Relaciones: Se lleva con todos sus hermanos y hermanastra. Con los Sakamakis se lleva con Reiji y Ayato. Con los Mukamis se lleva con Ruki y Kou. Con los Tsukinamis solo se lleva con Carla. Y obvio odia a sus hermanastras las Samaki y Tsukami. Y se lleva bien con las amigas de su hermanastra.

Le gusta: Leer libros, cocinar, ver animes y leer mangas. Los conejos. Y el vino tinto.

No le gusta: Que Aidoru le diga Chibi y ver a sus hermanos hacer estupideces.

Datos curiosos: Le dio un zape a Aidoru (con todo el amor del mundo) que lo dejo inconsciente por una semana.

Nombre: Rain Kareru Okimura.

Edad: 18.

Pelo: Azul marino y en las puntas blanco, lo tiene al estilo de Ruki.

Ojos: Celestes con un poco de negro.

Estatura: 1,75.

Personalidad: Es una persona calmada y callada. Le es muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos hacia los demás. No es muy confianzudo. Y es un imán para mujeres.

Relaciones: Se lleva bien con todos sus hermanos y hermanastra. Se lleva con todos los Sakamakis y Mukamis, de los Tsukinami solo se lleva con Shin. Y se lleva bien con las amigas de su hermanastra.

Le gusta: El ramen, la música rock, los tibores, los chocolates y lo Kawaii.

No le gusta: One Direction y Justin Bieber (Como se escriban)

Datos curiosos: Le gusto One Direction un tiempo pero después le dejo de gustar. Es el primero de los cuatrillizos los cuales son el, Kaito, Okami y Jishin. Y es el baterista de la banda de Kaito.

Nombre: Kaito Kareru Okimura.

Edad: 18.

Pelo: Morado oscuro y el estilo parecido al de Kanato.

Ojos: Celestes con un poco de negro.

Estatura: 1,75.

Personalidad: Es igual a Rain solo que él sabe expresar bien sus sentimiento. Es un poco pervertido y es un poco idiota.

Relaciones: Se lleva bien con sus hermanos, pero a su hermanastra no la ve ya más como una hermana. Se lleva bien con todos los Sakamakis, Tsukinamis y Mukamis a excepción de Kou ya que es competencia para él. Y se lleva bien con las amigas de su hermanastra.

Le gusta: Cantar, bailar, molestar a Rain y dar abrazos.

No le gusta: La música de Kou, que sus hermanos le digan emo por su forma de vestir.

Datos curiosos: Es una estrella de rock pero aun así considera a Kou como una amenaza. Y es el vocalista de la banda.

Nombre: Okami Kareru Okimura.

Edad: 18.

Pelo: Rosado pálido y blanco en las puntas (como Subaru pero al revés) y al estilo de Subaru.

Ojos: Celestes con un poco de negro.

Estatura: 1,75.

Personalidad: Tímido al principio pero cuando te coge confianza puede ser un poco posesivo pero se le quita con el paso del tiempo y se hace adorable.

Relaciones: Se lleva bien con todos sus hermanos y es muy sobreprotector con su hermanastra. Con los Sakamakis solo se lleva con Ayato, de los Mukamis solo con Yuma y de los Tsukinamis solo con Carla. Y se lleva bien con las amigas de su hermanastra.

Le gusta: La música clásica y claro está que también la música rock. Los conejos y lo Kawaii.

No le gusta: Que Tomoe los moleste por el color de su cabello, que Aidoru le haga el cerillo. Y los nekos.

Datos curiosos: Es el 1º guitarrista de la banda y fue el 1º de todos sus hermanos en tener novia.

Nombre: Jishin Kareru Okimura.

Edad: 18.

Pelo: Castaño oscuro y largo amarrado de la misma forma de la cola de Yuma.

Ojos: Celestes con un poco de negro.

Estatura: 1,75.

Personalidad: Es una persona bipolar o mejor es un. Es muy alegre (pero abecés como ya deje que es un Tsundere) se enoja muy fácil. Es extremadamente vago y pervertido.

Relaciones: Se lleva muy bien con todos sus hermanos y hermanastra. Se lleva con todos de los 3 clanes y le cae muy bien Gabriela y Abigail no le cae ni bien ni mal.

Le gusta: Un poco Keizabel (uyy aquí va a haber salseo entre Shu y el) y el hentai.

No le gusta: El yaoi y el yuri. Que le hagan esperar.

Datos curiosos: Es el segundo guitarrista de la banda de Kaito. El también canta y Kaito cuando lo supo le dijo si quera ser 2º vocalista pero dijo que no porque le daba pereza y vergüenza.

Nombre: Tomoshida Kareru Okimura.

Edad: 17.

Pelo: Negro y al estilo de Shin.

Ojos: Dorados.

(Se parece a Michelle cuando era niña)

Estatura: 1,89.

Personalidad: Es un Dandere y Tsundere. Sele ser muy confianzudo. Es un experto en cuanto se debe a cortejar a una mujer. Es muy amable.

Relaciones: Se lleva bien con sus hermanos y hermanastra. Se lleva mejor con los Mukamis que con los Sakamakis y Tsukinamis. Y se lleva mejor con Abigail que con Gabriela.

Le gusta: Leer, cocinar, practicar con esgrima y tiro al blanco con Aidoru. Y como es un poquito travieso le gusta molestar a Shin junto con Kou y Yuma.

No le gusta: Que se le acerquen mucho a la cocina y a la biblioteca ya que sus hermanos la dejan echa un desastre.

Datos curiosos: Es como el gemelo de Michelle y es el manager de la banda de Kaito. Es como Rain ya que él cuenta con sus hermanos cuatrillizos que son el, Altaír, Tomoe y Jeff.

Nombre: Altaír Kareru Okimura.

Edad: 17

Pelo: Blanco y al estilo de Natsu de Fairy Tail.

Ojos: Dorados.

Estatura: 1,87.

Personalidad: Es un poquito Yandere. Es muy simpático y en realidad se parece a Natsu pero un poco más serio.

Relaciones: Se lleva más con Rain y Kaito que con sus demás hermanos (pero los quiere mucho) y se lleva con su hermanastra. Se lleva con todos de los 3 clanes. Y se lleva con las amigas de su hermanastra.

Le gusta: La saga del gremio de los magos las crónicas del mago negro(Es mi saga favorita de libros y que por cierto me falta el ultimo) y la saga de libros de terror de Stephen King.

No le gusta: El hentai, echi, yaoi y yuri.

Datos curiosos: Él era el 1º guitarrista de la banda de Kaito pero después de un accidente no volvió a la banda.

Nombre: Tomoe Kareru Okimura.

Edad: 17.

Pelo: Azul marino al estilo de Gray Fullebuster de Fairy Tail.

Ojos: Dorados.

Estatura: 1,87.

Personalidad: Es una mezcla de Shu, Yuma, Ruki y Kou, ya que sus personalidad es así: Es vago como Shu, Tsundere y alto como Yuma, es estudioso y frio como Ruki e idiota y idol como Kou, pero también no solo eso de Kou también es un pervertido total y Kou, Raito y el son el grupo POWER PERVERTS (lo saque de Power Rangers así que solo imaginen la canción)

Relaciones: Se lleva con todos sus hermanos pero en realidad se lleva más con Aidoru y Tomoshida y se lleva con su hermanastra. Se lleva con los 3 clanes hasta con Kou que es competencia para él. Y se lleva bien con las amigas de Michelle.

Le gusta: El anime y Keizabel desde niños ya que se conocieron desde esa edad (ya no es un triángulo amoroso si no un cuadrado amoroso)

No le gusta: Que se rían de sus series favoritas y que le digan inmaduro.

Datos curiosos: Es un idol y su nombre de idol es T.K.O KAWAII. Participo en un evento de rock por un reto de Kaito.

Nombre: Jeff The Killer (Ok no XD) Jeff Kareru Okimura.

Edad: 17.

Pelo: Negro al estilo de Jeff The Killer.

Ojos: Dorados.

Estatura: 1,79

Personalidad: Es un poquito anti-social a causa de un accidente con una amiga de primaria. Es muy extrovertido e imperativo. Pero cuando tiene que ser cerio lo es. Es muy amable pero si lo provocas pos….ve haciendo tu testamento.

Relaciones: Se lleva muy bien con todos sus hermanos y hermanastra. Con los Tsukinamis se lleva con Carla por su afición al jamón, con los Mukamis se lleva con Azusa y Ruki y con los Mukamis se lleva con Subaru y Shu. Y se lleva con Abigail y Gabriela no le cae ni mal ni bien.

Le gusta: Los video juegos, el anime, los perros y el olor a rosas.

No le gusta: Que hablen de el a sus espaldas y el racismo.

Datos curiosos: Es un Youtuber y una vez vio hentai por culpa de uno de sus hermanos y desde ahí perdió su fe en la humanidad XD.

Nombre: Shin Kareru Okimura.

Edad: 16.

Pelo: Color salmón y al estilo de Eren Jäger de Shinkeki no Kiojyn.

Ojos: Dorados.

Estatura: 1,80

Personalidad: Es una combinación entre Shin y Carla. Ya que en físico se parece a Shin y en mental a Carla.

Relaciones: Se lleva muy bien con todos sus hermanos y hermanastra. Obviamente se lleva con los Tsukinamis, con los Mukamis se lleva con el Titán Colosal y el Masoquista, con los Sakamakis se lleva con Oreo-baka y el retrasado ojeroso (Kanato). Se lleva con las amigas de Michelle.

Le gusta: Los videos de iTownGamePlay (a mi igual).

No le gusta: Que Kaito le diga que tiene mejor voz que él.

Datos curiosos: Le gusta Bob Esponja y Gravity Falls.

Nombre: Yeiden Kareru Okimura.

Edad: 16 (pero es menor que Shin en cierto modo)

Ojos: Rojos como la sangre.

Pelo: Negro al estilo de Levi de Shinkeki no Kiojyn.

Personalidad: Es como el gemelo de Levi solo que este si sonríe. Puede decirse que es un poco Yandere. Pero es muy tierno.

Relaciones: Se lleva muy bien con todos sus hermanos y hermanastra. Se lleva con los 3 clanes pero con el que más se lleva es con Reiji.

Le gusta: Los caramelos y las series gore.

No le gusta: El yaoi y el yuri ya que lo traumo para toda la vida.

Datos curiosos: Por un tiempo perdió la memoria por caer de un puente pero se salvó por la operación que le hicieron, luego de 1 mes recupero la memoria y nunca más se acercó a un puente.

Nombre: Keizabel Yamato Ávalos.

Sexo: Femenino

Color de ojos: Color miel.

Color de pelo: Negro con reflejos rojizos y es largo.

Edad: 16

Personalidad: Es simpática, divertida, a veces es un poco bromista, astuta, seria en los momentos críticos, comprensiva y siempre trata de ayudar a los demás, pero no es muy confianzuda con las personas

Gustos: Le gustan los animes, los mangas, le gusta la comida, en especial los takoyakis, le gusta dormir, cantar, también le gusta la música clásica, le encanta cocinar y bailar. Y le gusta Shu.

Disgustos: No le gustan las peleas sin sentido y si tiene que poner mano dura lo hace

Medidas: Estatura 1,65 cm, de tez blanca y de buen cuerpo

(DECLAIMER: Este personaje le pertenece a M neko-chan)

Nombre: Abigail Elsa Ortiz Torres.

Edad: 15.

Ojos: Marrón.

Pelo: Marrón y largo.

Estatura: 1,74.

Personalidad: Es muy alegre pero seria. Es una pervertida. Le gustan los fanfic de JackxElsa. Es muy justa y compresiva.

Relaciones: De todo el elenco de Diabolik Lovers solo le gusta Raito. Y con los hermanastros de Michelle se lleva muy bien con Jeff y Tomoshida y con los demás bien. Y le cae bien Keizabel.

Le gusta: Los fanfic de JackxElsa, dibujar, el anime Sakura Card Captor y el color rosado.

No le gusta: Las peleas sin razón y que hablen a sus espaldas.

Datos curiosos: Abigail y Gabriela pelearon una vez pero todo se resolvió.

Nombre: Luka Gabriela Salas Zamora.

Edad: 15.

Ojos: Lila.

Pelo: Largo y de color lila.

Estatura: 1,73.

Personalidad: Es muy extrovertida e imperativa. Es muy alegre pero también es seria aunque no lo parezca. Suele ser un desmadre junto a Michelle y Abigail. Es una fujoshi.

Relaciones: De todo el elenco de Diabolik Lovers le gusta Kanato. Y con los hermanastros de Michelle se lleva muy bien con Jishin y con los demás bien. Le cae bien Keizabel.

Le gusta: El yaoi, lo Kawaii, dibujar, cantar, es otaku de kokoro y hacer el idiota junto con sus amigas.

No le gusta: Que la critiquen y que pos la hagan enojar.

Datos curiosos: Le gusto Ayato pero después no y tuvo una batalla con Michelle por Ruki antes de conocerlos personalmente. Y que en realidad su 1º nombre es Luka pero no le gusta y prefiere que la llamen Gabriela.

Nombre: Michelle Kamurai Sánchez Okimura.

Edad: 16.

Ojos: Rojos como la sangre.

Pelo: Blanco y en las puntas un rosado pálido y al estilo de Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail.

Personalidad: Es otaku de kokoro, es una troll, es alegre pero por lo que está pasando está un poco confundida y deprimida y es una amante a las idioteces.

Relaciones: Se lleva bien con sus hermanastros. Odia a sus hermanastras excepto las Munami. Y aún está en proceso de a quién quiere del elenco de Diabolik Lovers.

Le gusta: El anime, los video juegos, trollear a Ruki, hacerle bulliying a Yuma y ver hentai con Kou y Raito.

No le gusta: Que Yuma la llame CHIBI y que la confundan más de lo que ya está.

Datos curiosos: Aun no ha recuperado toda su memoria y de pequeña se calló en un rio causando un trauma en ella.

 _Bueno espero que les sirva la información y gracias por seguir mi historia ya que voy a tenerla que cerrar permanente mente (T.T)_

 _¡PERO LOS QUIERO MUCHO! Y duele dejarlos pero ni modo._

 _Na…..solo los trolleo XD._

 _¿Cuál es su personaje favorito de los Okimura?_

 _¿Cómo se sintieron con la trolleada?_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **M neko-chan:**_ Esa era la idea sorprenderte y gracias. Y si lo de Ruki la sepsi huerfanita se lo debo a una de historias que me dio la inspiración. Lo de Yuma y Michelle... pues a Yuma le gusta Michelle y ella también pero tiene que decidir con quién quedarse 7w7. Y gracias. Ha lo entiendo pero me avisas cuando te la hayan reparado y si la inspiración no llega de la noche a la mañana ¿no? . Y esa es mi idea hacer a todos pasar un buen rato. Y si voy a poner a Shu rojo pero de celos.

 _Espero que le haya gustado y respondan las preguntas. Y si se preguntan si Abigail, Gabriela y Michelle son Chichinashis pues no y hablando de Chichinashis que se hizo Yui._


	14. Cap 13 El comienzo de todo

_Bueno esto es de compensación por haber subido Extra en vez de un cap. Así que aquí esta._

 **Flash Back o sueño de Michelle.**

Estaba jugando con los chicos cuando la bocina de la limosina sonó afuera del castillo. Sabía que ellos tenían que irse pero no querían que se fueran porque hoy era luna roja o como mis hermanastras le decían Luna Sangrienta.

-Ya me tengo que ir-Dice Ruki con una voz triste.

-Matte (espera) no quiero que te vallas.

-Pero….

-¡Oe! Ruki tenemos que irnos-Dice el que creo yo que me dijo Ruki, Yuma.

Aun agarrada de Ruki salimos donde la limosina esperaba. Antes de salir Ruki me dedico una sonrisa para soltar mi mano e ir a la limusina.

-Hasta pronto Michelle-san-Dice para luego solo ver la puerta de la limosina cerrarse.

-Bueno espero que mis hijos no hayan hecho alguna cosa-Me vuelve a ver-Espero estés linda para mañana-Dice para después meterse en la limosina.

Después de que se fueran salí corriendo a mi habitación. Estaba escondida en las cobijas temblaba de miedo debajo de ellas. ¿De qué tenía miedo? Era el hecho de que me mordieran. Afuera de la habitación solo escuchaba unos pasos apresurados y si eran ellas. _Ya no puedo hacer nada me van a morder._

-Onee-san déjanos entrar-Dicen unas 8 voces afuera de mi cuarto. _Bueno por lo menos las Munamis no me van a morder._

Cuando de un golpe la puerta fue aventada hacia adentro, asustándome.

-¿Por qué cuestionas las peticiones de tu Ojime-sama?-Dice Ayano con una sonrisa que hace que los pelos se me ericen.

-Yo no quería…..

-Urusai baka, ahora por tu impertinencia vas a recibir un castigo- _Esto no es bueno._

-Es mejor que corras aunque no te servirá de nada-Dice Shuko al lado mío sentada en la cama.

No dude ni do veces y empecé a correr. Me fui a las catacumbas y pase por varios túneles pero por un mal paso me caí, haciéndome un raspón.

-Que patética te vez, ¿Nee pionske-kun?-Le dice Kana a su peluche de conejo.

-Te lo dije escapar no te iba a servir-Dice Shuko para después mostrar sus dientes. Por lo afilados que estaban me acorde de la daga que tenía.

-Ahora no tienes salida-Dice Ayano para acorralarme en la pared. _Es ahora o nunca._ Y luego le metí mi daga antes de que me mordiera.

De nuevo volví a correr. Pasaba túnel por túnel buscando una salida, pero no halle nada. Pero no perdí mi fe. Ya me estaba cansando y ya se escuchaban sus pasos tras los míos. Me volví a caer y si los sabía iba a morir ahí. Pero entonces una mano me levanto y me llevo corriendo para luego salir por un hoyo. Lo cerramos.

-Perdone…señor... ¿Quién es usted?-Digo entre jadeos porque me faltaba el aire.

-Soy yo- _Ok eso no ayuda_ -Soy yo Karnl Heinz y ¿se puede saber porque estabas en los túneles?

-Mis hermanastras me perseguían para tomar de mi sangre, pero era mejor correr por que hoy es luna roja-Le respondo.

-Y ¿te hicieron daño?-Dice para luego revisarme.

-No por dicha pero si me raspe por haberme caído.

-Qué bueno, pero ¿Por qué hueles a la sangre de Ayano?

-Es que tengo una daga y cuando me iba a morder se la metí.

-Ok….pero mejor vamos a mi casa para curarte la pierna.

Yo solo a sentí y me fui con el agarrada de la mano para ir a la casa. Cuando llegamos me curo y luego llamo a los chicos.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dice creo yo Reiji.

-Desde hoy alguien va a vivir con ustedes y si lo ponen un dedo encima, los mando a todos a la Antártida-Los amenaza para luego sacarme detrás de su espalda- Ella es Michelle Kamurai Sánchez Okimura es la chica que conocieron hoy se hospedara aquí por un tiempo.

-Mucho gusto y cuiden de mi onegai (por favor)-Digo haciendo una inclinación.

-Mucho gusto y acompáñeme para mostrarle su habitación-Dice Reiji.

El me guio por un camino bien largo el cual memorice para no perderme. Cuando llegamos a la habitación la cual era de color negro con detalles blancos, había una cama matrimonial la cual era muy grande. También había un escritorio y una mesita de noche y a la par de la mesita de noche a unos centímetros había un closet bien grande.

-Esta será tu habitación, si ocupas algo búscame en mi habitación o en la biblioteca (recuerden que este Reiji es uno Chibi así que aún no tiene su laboratorio)

-H-Hai Reiji-san.

-Bueno me voy-Cerro la puerta.

Me tumbe en la cama y cerré los ojos. Ya me iba a dormir cuando escucho que la perilla se empieza a girar y se abre la puerta.

-Hola Michelle-san.

-Hola Ruki-kun ¿Qué pasa?

-Ha….es que nos llaman para cenar.

-A ok.

Ruki y yo bajamos agarrados de la mano para cenar. Cuando llegamos al comedor todo el mundo volvió a ver. Cuando me iba a sentar Ruki me saco la silla y me sedio el asiento como todo un caballero. Cuando comimos todo era puro silencio el cual no me incomodaba. Al terminar Reiji me dijo que me dirigiera a la sala. Me dirigí hacia ahí y me senté en un sillón al lado de Ruki.

-Bueno primero que todo, bienvenida a la casa.

-Muchas gracias.

-Bueno queríamos preguntarte si no es mucha molestia el ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Es porque estaba escapando de mis hermanastras para que no me bebieran la sangre y el señor Karnl me encontró y me dijo que viviría aquí.

-Ok y muchas gracias por gastar su valioso tiempo en responder.

-No es nada.

-Bueno váyanse a dormir mañana nos vamos a ir de campamento.

-Hai-Dicen todos. _Así que me voy a quedar sola._

Cuando me iba a ir Reiji me agarra del brazo.

-También vendrás con nosotros y ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 7 años y ¿tu?

-Tengo 8 años.

-Bueno buenas noches Reiji-san.

-Si buenas noches Michelle-san.

Después de mi breve charla con Reiji me fui a mi cuarto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente.

Me desperté temprano y me fui a poner un chort de mezclilla y una camisa azul con un dibujo de una rosa blanca. Baje para esperar la limosina ya que fui la 2ª en despertar a sí que tenía que esperar. Cuando por fin todos bajamos nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos nos dirigieron a una cabaña y nos dividieron en grupos y era algo así:

Shin y Carla, Ruki y Kou, Reiji y Raito, Azusa y Ayato, Shu y Kanato y finalmente Yuma, yo y Subaru.

La verdad quería estar con Ruki pero que se puede hacer.

-Bueno Michelle-san si ocupas algo más estoy en la cabaña a la izquierda de la de Shu y Kanato-Dice Reiji.

-Ok, Arigato Reiji-san.

Después de eso me dirigí a mi cabaña la cual compartiría con Yuma y Subaru. La verdad no me molestaba el hecho de que fueran vampiros pero lo que me tenía alerta era el hecho de que mordieran aunque Karnl-sama los iba a matar si me tocaban un centímetro. Pero sin darme cuenta me golpee con alguien por andar metida en mis pensamientos.

-Oye ¿estás bien?-Me dice una niña de cabellos negros con reflejos rojizos extendiéndome su mano con una sonrisa.

-Si-Y acepte su mano para levantarme.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Keizabel Yamato Ávalos.

-El gusto es mío y soy Michelle Sánchez Okimura.

-Oye ¿quieres ir a jugar?

-Si claro.

 **Después de unos minutos jugando con Keizabel.**

-Ya me tengo que ir-Dije deprimida ya que me la estaba pasando tan bien.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana.

-Ok.

Luego solo me dirigí a la cabaña me sorprendí al no ver a nadie ahí así que decidí ir a buscar a Yuma y Subaru.

A Yuma me lo encontré dormido en el césped así que decidí dejarlo en paz ya que se veía tan apacible. Luego me fui al bosque a buscar a Subaru pero hubo un momento en el que mis pies ya no dieron más así que me senté en una roca cerca de una cascada de por ahí. Luego de mi breve descanso me levante y seguí con mi búsqueda. Cada vez me alejaba más del campamento. Llego cierto momento en el que el bosque se volvió más sombrío y había demasiada neblina. Por un momento a lo lejos me pareció ver a la silueta de una mujer la cual se me iba acercando, pero entonces unas manos cubrieron mis ojos y me amordazaron.

 **Narra Karnl.**

Llegue al campamento luego de haber pasado mi rutina de trabajo y ver a mis 3 esposas. Le pedí a uno de los sirvientes que llamara a todos los niños los cuales llegaron en 1 segundo, pero como sabemos Michelle es una humana así que hay que tenerle paciencia para que llegue. Pero me di cuenta que no llegaba así que decidí ir a buscarla, hasta que se ocurrió ir al bosque y cuando llegue pude ver que se le estaban llevando.

-¡DETENGANSE!-Pero no me hicieron caso así que le voy a hechizar-Deliora, edcom carn-Con solo decir esto se paralizaron y corrí para des amordazar a Michelle.

-Karnl-sama-Dijo susurrando y sollozando al mismo tiempo-Perdón me aleje del campamento-Dice para empezar a llorar.

-Tranquila-Le digo para alzarla y llevarla a caballito en mi espalda.

Al llegar pude notar preocupación en la mirada de Ruki, entonces Michelle le guuggssta 7w7, hay yo y mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Michelle?-Dice Ruki.

 **Narra la sepsi huerfanita chibi 7w7.**

Hay esta niña me va a sacar canas verdes.

-Bien-Dijo ella con cierto tono de tristeza.

Eso no es lo que me hace pensar, pero mejor le pregunto luego.

-Bueno y ¿Qué quieren hacer?-Dice Karnl-sama.

-Juguemos a las escondidas-Dice Yuma.

-Ok-Decimos todos.

 **Narra Michelle.**

Hay por Dios me pregunto si podrá ir de mal en peor, pero buanooo hay que seguir con el juego.

 **Dream Over o Flashback Over.**

 _-Así que este es el comienzo de todo-Pongo una sonrisa de alivio-Ojala llegue el día en que todas mis memorias vuelvan-Pero entonces vuelvo a pasar por la puerta negra con condado-¿Qué habrá adentro?-Pero en eso la puerta se abrió y una voz me dijo:_

 _-Abecés los deseos son más malos de lo que parecen._

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Todo a su tiempo, ahora despierta._

 **En la habitación.**

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito rompiendo los tímpanos de todos (RIP oídos XD)

-¡CALLATE MIERDA!-Dice Subaru estallando de repente.

-No era para que me gritaras así de feo (T.T).

-Los siento.

-No.

-¿Qué hago para que me perdones?

-Dime que me amas y que eres un TSUNDERE.

Pasaron unos 30 segundos hasta que:

-Te amo y soy un Tsundere-Para la mala suerte de Subaru todos estaban presentes.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Empiezo a reír-¿Enserio te lo creíste?-Dije limpiándome mis las lágrimas que me caían por haber reído.

-Si.

-Eres muy inocente y…eso es lo que me gusta de ti-Digo susurrando lo último.

-Ya lo sabía-Dice Subaru sonrojado igual que yo con una sonrisa.

-¡NO ESCUCHASTE NADA!-LE digo.

-¿Qué no escucho?-Me preguntan todos.

-Me dijo que…-Pero antes de que dijera algo le di un zape.

-Si me disculpan-Me monto a Subaru en el hombro.

-¿Ósea que acaba de pasar?-Dice Kou para después ponerse en una pose de diva.

-Ni puta idea-Le dicen las humanas.

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Los deje en suspenso? ¿Quién será esa voz? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas?_

 _Todo y más en el próximo cap._

 _ **Contestando Reviews:**_

 _ **Yukiko YukiTsuki:**_ Si enserio ya revise la historia y solo Aidoru y Tomoshida son los que aparecen más. Y gracias por apoyar el fic. Y ya actualiza.

 _SAYONARA_


	15. Cap 14 De compras y 2ª temporada

_Bueno hola a todos mis queridos lectores espero les guste y si ya esta es la 2ª temporada y se llamara:_

 _La verdad sobre mi (Si no tengo inspiración para los títulos)_

 _¿Y de que se tratara? Di pues…pues la verdadera historia de Michelle._

 _Bueno para dejar de aburrirlos los dejo con el cap._

 **En la habitación de Subaru.**

 **Narra Doña Cólera (XD Ok no) nuestro querido Subarin 0w0.**

Pinshi humana me noqueo :´(. Osheme estoy en mi ataúd y alguien está a mi lado y ¿Qué esto? ¿Lo aprieto o no? Ñe.

-¡BAKA!-Espera ¿¡QUE!?

-¡URUSAI!-Le tapó la boca a Michelle pero ella me mordió, Yuma tiene razón muerde como tiburón, para salir de mi ataúd y taparse los pechos.

-Oi ¿Qué te pasa?- Y cuando la vi tan sonrojada solo apreté mi mano y comprendí, le apreté el pecho a Michelle- Gomen yo no quería….

 **Narro yo (por fin :´D)**

Pero entonces aparece un Reiji salvaje.

-¿¡Que paso!?-Dice con un montón de moretes y los lentes casi quebrados porque de camino se calló.

-¡MAMI!-Dice Michelle para tirársele a Reiji encima-Subaru me toco el pecho.

-¿¡Que hiciste QUE!?-Dice no mejor grita Reiji para que en menos de 2 segundos aparezcan todos en el cuarto de Subaru

(La reacción de nosotros Face-Palm)

-¿Qué paso?-Dicen todos y un Shin con mascarilla y lo vuelven a ver con cara de "Really Niga?"

-¿Qué? abecés hay que quererse por eso es que están tan feos... Bueno en lo que estábamos.

-Subaru le toco el pecho a Michelle-Dice Reiji soltándose del agarre de Michelle.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Pero si Subaru es la persona más inocente del mundo!-Dicen todos.

 **Narra la "victima"**

¿Qué hago? El pobre de Subaru va a ser castigado y yo no quiero que le pase nada.

-Oigan no le hagan nada es mi culpa por haberme dormido en el ataúd de Subaru, además de que no se veía nada dentro del ataúd-Agarro el brazo de Subaru y me meto en el ataúd con él para antes decir-Oyasumi y ya dejen de joder-Para tapar el ataúd.

Ahora sí creo que ya dejaran de joder y al fin puedo dor….

-Mesubuta.

mir.

-¿Qué?

-Sal de ahí.

-No y buenas noches-Cierro el ataúd y vuelvo a abrazar a mi sonrojado Subarin.

-Te sales porque te sales-Dice Yuma para agarrarme del brazo.

-Yo no quería pero bueno.

 **FATALITY**

 **Michelle WINS.**

-Como extrañaba hacer eso-Digo para volver a ir al ataúd y dormirme.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Ah pero que refrescante poder dormir encima de Subaru…ESPERA ENCIMA DE SUBARU ¿Cómo acabamos así? No sé. Pero al abrir mis ojos solo vi los ojos de Subaru observándome (No me digas)

-Buenos días-Dice Subaru con una sonrisa.

-Bu-uenos dí-ías Subarin…eh digo Subaru.

-Bueno levántate y vamos a desayunar.

-Si solo dame unos 5 minutos.

-Ok.

Me metí al baño y empecé hacer lo que necesitaba en él.

 **Narra Subaru.**

Bueno en idioma mujer 5 minutos es una hora así que mejor me voy a comer. Cuando llegue al comedor todo era silencio lo cual me dejo con cara de WTF!?. Bueno Ya han pasado 2 minutos y aun no lle….

-Perdón por la demora-Dice Michelle entrando con mi ropa de colegio puesta.

-OSEA WDF!?-Decimos todos porque solo duro 2 minutos en el baño, 2 MINUTOS (Mijo yo me puse así al darme cuenta que un cap. de ustedes es de 11 minutos)

-¿Y porque usas el uniforme de Subaru?

-Es que no tenía ropa que ponerme y fue lo único que vi ¿y cómo se me ve Subaru?

-Bien.

 _Aviso_

 _Ustedes: Óigame no interrumpa._

 _Cállense ocupo decirles algo._

 _Ustedes: ¿Qué es?_

 _Que después de los días 18, 19 y 20 siguen los días 21, 22 y 23 XD._

 _Ustedes: ¿Really?_

 _No mentira lo que iba a decir era que los 3 clanes se hospedan en la casa Okimura y solo a ellos les trajeron las cosas así que Michelle usa lo de Subaru, Gabriela lo de Kanato y Abigail lo de Raito. Y Keizabel trajo su propio equipaje._

 _Sigamos._

Bueno después de nuestra charla nos dispusimos a comer como la gente "normal"

-Oye Ayato ¿comes con el cabello o qué?-Dice Yuma ya que Ayato tenía comida en su cabello.

-Ni que se lo quitara para comer-Dice Michelle.

Después de eso nos fuimos a descansar un rato. La verdad ya me aburría así que me fui a la sala y ahí vi a Michelle leyendo pacíficamente el libro "La Milla Verde" de Stephen King, es la segunda vez que la veo así de en paz, ya que en la mañana observe como dormía. Decidí acercármele por detrás y darle un abrazo y lo hice.

-Ha Subaru-kun que susto y ¿Qué paso?-Ahora que lo noto está usando gafas.

-Nada y ¿usas gafas?

-Si-Después de eso volvió a su lectura y yo para molestarla me le acosté en las piernas y cuando vi su cara estaba toda roja. Y de pronto.

-Wazza-Dicen las 3 humanas.

-Wazza-Le contesta Michelle-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah que Reiji nos dejó salir de compras para compras nuestra ropa.

-A ok-¿Acaso se olvidó de sus hermanas? Ya sé que están quemadas y bajo las cenizas de lo que fue una vez una casa pero pueden regresar en cualquier momento.

-Yo voy.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

 **Narro yo.**

Después de eso solo llamaron a un chofer y se fueron al mal. Cuando llegaron las 4 humanas corrieron dejando a Subaru solo el cual tuvo que buscarlas pero de ellas solo encontró a Abigail, Gabriela y Keizabel.

 **Con Michelle.**

Bueno me compre solo 6 camisas, un chaleco negro, 5 pantalones, ropa interior y 2 sombreros, creo que ya es todo. Pase por una tienda de videojuegos y no me contuve y me compre 8 juegos, un psp vita y una Waa ok no una Wii. Pero cuando salí un señor que aparentaba unos 50 o 60 años me seguía y por instinto me metí a una tienda de ropa, me metí en uno de los vestidores y por la orilla de la puerta pude observar que se metió en la tienda Ho por Kami ¿ahora qué hago?. ¡Ya se Subaru! La llamo por favor contesta.

- _Moshi, Moshi._

-Subaru.

 _-Michelle ¿¡Donde estas!?_

-En la tienda de ropa Clifornia.

 _-Ven para a…._

-No puedo me vienen siguiendo Onegai llega rápido.

 **Con Subaru.**

Tengo que apresurarme si llego tarde tal vez no la vuelva a ver. Ahí está la Clifornia.

-¡Michelle! ¡MICHELLE!

-Subaru estoy en el vestidor 10.

Cuando llego Michelle me jalo adentro.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

-Sí y no.

-Ok ya tengo un plan ¿Confías en mí?

-Si.

Agarramos todas sus cosas y salimos, salió el señor y cuando se iba a acercar agarre a Michelle de la cintura y la bese. Luego de eso el señor se fue y cuando volví a ver a Michelle o estaba igual o más roja que yo.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sí.

Luego de eso nos fuimos las otras 3 humanas se tiraron encima de Michelle la abrazaron y luego la regañaron. Solo después de eso nos fuimos.

Al llegar me dirigí a mi cuarto a pensar todo lo que paso.

 **Narra Kei.**

Estaba caminando cuando vi a Tomoe solo y eso era raro.

-Oe Tomoe-kun.

-Si Kei-kun.

-¿Vamos a caminar?

Pasamos por el campo de rosas, pero en lo que me distraje Tomoe me tiro al piso y él se tiro encima de mí.

-Oe T-Tomoe ¿Q-Qué haces?-Digo roja como un tomate.

-Te quería decir que me gustas.

-Etto…..yo.

-Tomoe ¿Qué haces?

-Tch Okami vete.

Pero entonces Okami me agarro y me llevo adentro me sentó en uno de los sofás.

-Veo que Tomoe quiere guerra.

-Eh?

-Es que tú también me gustas.

Ho por Kami ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Eh! ¡QUE TIENE EL MUNDO CONTRA MÍ HOY!

-Okami-kun déjame…déjame pensar.

-Ok esperare tu respuesta.

Luego de eso me fui a mi cuarto a pensar lo que estaba pasando cuando Shu entro y sentó en mi cama.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si ¿viste todo?

-Sí y en primera fila.

Mierda y la persona que me gusta tenía que ser el que lo viera.

-Oye y ¿vas a aceptar a alguno?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque alguien me gusta.

-¿Quién es?

-Eres tu-Oye espera que acaba de decir la cague y bien cagada. Bueno debo de estar lista para que el bus de la Friend Zone me recoja y en 1, 2 y…..

-Lo sabía desde el primer día y para tu suerte me interesas así que intenta conquistarme.

-Bueno espero que sigamos siendo…..Espera ¡QUE!

-Lo que oíste sorda.

 **Con Michelle.**

 **En el sueño.**

Se ve a un montón de muertos y a Michelle con las manos ensangrentadas.

-¿¡Que es esto!?

-Te lo dije algunos deseos no son lo que aparentan-La voz misteriosa.

 **En el mundo real.**

-¡NO!-Mi corazón corría por mil no sé qué habrá sido ese sueño pero sé que algo bueno no significa.

-Michelle ¿estás bien?-Dice Subaru sentado en el borde de mi cama.

-Subaru ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

-S-S-Si-Dijo muy sonrojado.

Luego se acostó y yo lo abrace y el a mí.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

-Tranquila no fue nada ahora duerme.

-Ok.

 _¡Y hasta aquí llega el cap.!_

 _Bueno si tienen una pregunta díganla que yo la aclaro en un cap. Perdón pero hubo unas fallas al subir el cap. sí que ya lo arregle._

 _BUENO SAYONARA._


	16. Una encuesta

_Hello Mina-san solo quería saludar y hacer una encuesta la cual es la siguiente:_

 _1-Que Michelle se pase un día con uno de los 4 clanes. ¿Cuál sería?_

 _a) Okimura._

 _b) Sakamaki._

 _c) Mukami._

 _d) Tsukinami._

 _2- ¿Que pareja quieren para el próximo cap.?_

 _Ruki x Michelle._

 _Yuma x Michelle._

 _Subaru x Michelle._

 _Aidoru x Michelle._

 _Quien ustedes quieran (Poner el personaje que quieran)._

 _3- ¿Más salseo entre Okami, Keizabel, Tomoe y Shu?_

 _No._

 _Si._

 _4-¿Una sorpresa?_

 _Si w_

 _No -_-_

 _5-Se recuerdan que Michelle al ver a alguien con una sudadera blanca le agarro ese pre-infarto ¿Quieren saber quién es, que salga y que revele lo que tiene que ver con la historia?_

 _Si._

 _No._

 _Ya esta es la última pregunta y no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero lo hago por querer._

 _6-¿Quieren que responda preguntas de ustedes a mí de sobre quién soy?_

 _Si._

 _No._

 _Bueno eso es todo y si respondieron si a la última de una vez dejen sus preguntas y si no pos no. Y si son más persona con sí que personas con no OJO en la última pregunta lo hago y si son más persona con no que con si no lo hago o lo hago pero más después._

 _BUENO SAYONARA Y HASTA LA PROXIMA._


	17. ¡¡SHE IS COME BACK!

Antes de empezar ¡SHE IS COME BACK BABY!, si soy yo Azusa KAWAII , sé que tengo tiempo sin escribir y es porque estoy trabajando en nuevos proyectos en otra página exactamente en Wattpad. Pero no solo es por eso, si porque quería mejorar mi forma de escribir para que la historia mejore ya que ahora que la veo a muchos les gusto lo sé, pero hay algo que no me convenció al leerla de nuevo así que estos capítulos vienen con más salseo mis queridos Sub-normales (De cariño les diré así). Espero les guste la nueva forma de narrar, aunque no esta tan "¡WOW!" que digamos.

Si quieren seguirme en Wattpad me llamo AzusaKAWAII2003, espero les guste las novelas que vean allí.

SAYONARA SE DESPIDE Azusa KAWAII


End file.
